Downward Spiral
by Stardust.Drmr
Summary: Justin won the contest, yet Alex has magic again. Just as things settle down finally, Alex faces new trails. Justin is tested in ways he could've never studied for. And Max's girlfriend has secrets that could change everything. R
1. Chapter 1 She Called Out A Warning

Set in Alex's senior year of high school, Justin's freshman year of college. Currently a one shot but based on reviews may grow to be more.

Synopsis: Concern for his sister arises during Justin's freshman year at college. Events in her life are causing Alex to seek out ways of filling a void in her heart and Justin seems to be the only one aware of her well hidden down ward spiral. Feeling responsible, Justin tries to save Alex.

Pretty dark fic. I've been known for taking campy kiddy shows/cartoons and being inspired to write the complete opposite kind of story. (.net/~lokiyamimegami is my old pen name)

PAIRING: N/A

WARNING: Hint at Justin/Alex.

Due to feedback, I will continue the fic. Again, I'm not taking this fic in any particular direction. Just writing it. Also, I edited this to be more of a first chapter and am finishing the second. =)

- - -

Chapter One: She Called Out A Warning

- -

Tick. Tick. Tick. Every second was like was like a booming thunderous roar in her head, pulsing through her in an agonizing torture to remind her how long she still had in this class room. She drops the hair strand she had been twisting between her fingertips and sits back, slipping down into her seat as her glazed over eyes lift to the clock again.

She felt so defeated, no longer able to use magic to help her get through the day. The eraser of her pencil presses against her bottom lip, a fading layer of cherry bubblegum lip gloss adding sparkle to the dull pink rubber. She begins to tap the eraser against her bottom lip rhythmically as her eyes roll toward the door, the teacher's voice joining in the terrible symphony of impatience and becoming this aching hum at the back of her mind. No one would convince her otherwise, this was the worst kind of black magic there could ever be.

She catches a glimpse of her elder brother walking along the hallway. Her lips curl into a small smile. _Oh yeah, he's picking up his transcript today. _Wait, he stopped. She watches him predictably fumble with his books as the blonde exchange student walks by and offers a sweet little wave.

Alex snorts and chuckles beneath her breath. "Loser." She murmurs, feeling some life return to her as she sits up.

"Ms. Russo, what's so funny?"

She freezes and stares up at her teacher. "Well, you know... history. It's just so... funny?"

"Ms. Russo, you find the Nazi concentration camps to be funny?" Scolds the old teacher.

Alex winces. Oops. "Ah, well, no... I mean... Well, why did it take so long... for other countries to realize so many people were being.... killed? It's a noir kind of funny, irony and stuff?" Panic. Oh man, can't handle another detention...

There's a thoughtful pause before the teacher nod with understanding. "Wow, alex I am impressed with your insightful thought. Good job. It is terrible irony that such a genocide had gone unnoticed as long as it did."

Huh? Alex sits up and looks even more confused then she should have shown. As she watches her teacher smile and return to taking notes, alex smiles brightly to herself. There is hope after all.

- -

"I saw you spacing out in class today, Alex." Justin points out as they walk into the building.

"Shut up, Justin. I actually did good today!" She beams proudly. "I was insightful! Ms. O'Connor said so!" Alex hugs her book to her chest and waves her hand to her brother dismissively. "She called me insightful."

Justin offers a dull look. "... sure." He moves to unlock the apartment door. "Miracle you don't have detention today." Another observation.

"O'Connor's not as strict as the other teachers, and she's actually very nice." Typically continuing on with her own tangent. She blinks then acknowledges her brother flippantly. "Oh, don't sound so disappointed. Who else would annoy you while our parents do Max's parent teacher conference."

Justin rolls his eyes in return and moves to take his seat on the couch, Alex plopping down on the other side. "Just don't do anything stupid." He warns. "I start my classes at NYU tomorrow and I don't want to waste time getting you out of trouble tonight."

She wrinkles her nose. "I don't need a babysitter. Well, since you asked..." She begins suspiciously. Alex grins and sits up, as if prepared to present the answer to global warming. "There is this party." Justin slams his book shut and leans forward to glare at her. She smirks and leans toward him. "Kidding... sort of." She rises from the couch and walks over to the breakfast island. She would withdraw... temporarily. She needed a snack anyway.

"So I saw you get all butter fingery around Lola Manicetti today. She's so out of your league."

Justin allows the party notion to go unaddressed and scoffs. "For the record, I am so in her league!" Less surely he adds. "She's just so pretty." He admits. Lola had been a junior when he was a Senior. Now a Senior, he thought she would find his college status appealing.

"Ew. She's so blonde, totally a bottle blonde. And the body? She's built like a street walker! She has no substance, terrible taste in music and utterly superficial. You can do better then that! Go for nerdy girls, stay in your species and do us all a favor and don't cross breed with the likes of her." Alex drawls easily with a flip of her bobbed cut.

"Why is it that you never like any of the girls I like. And Lola is very smart! She's actually one of the smartest girls on the cheer leading team." He defends, moving to stand behind Alex as she browses the fridge.

"Oh way to aim high." Alex wheels around and glares at... up at her brother. "I forget, dumb bimbos make you feel better and more superior."

"You're no genius." he retorts.

"Ah, but I'm your sister so I won't have to worry about you liking me." Proud of her response Alex takes her seat at the island again, munching on the chips she had found. She spins the chair around to find her brother giving her a very perplexed look. "Justin, you're staring." And with a snap of her fingers, he's snapped out of his thoughts.

Justin scratches the back of his head confused. Then shakes his head. "Why do I bother trying to understand you sometimes."

She rolls her eyes. "I gave up on you years ago." She puts the bag down and quickly brushes her cheesy fingertips to her mouth to enjoy the cheesy flavor now cast upon them. As she does so she slips off the chair. "So, this party."

"Oh come on, I knew you couldn't be joking." He muttered.

"Come with me."

A curveball. She saw it slam right into the side of his head and confuse him. She grins. Time for the finishing move. "Lola'll be there." He flushes. "And you can keep me out of trouble, I mean come on... it's a win win situation here. You know I'll just sneak out and go anyway." She grabs onto his shirt. "Pick your poison, big brother."

Grin.

- -

Alex smirks as she feels the music pulse through her. She lifts her hands and sways her hips briefly before spinning around to beam up at her brother. "Isn't this totally the coolest party ever?"

The look of disdain and disapproval on her brother's face promised a very difficult evening. "This is a club, Alex... 21 and over?" He adds warningly. "If I wasn't teh family wizard, I would say you used magic to get in and Lola is so not here... How did you get us in here?"

"I have my secrets and I counted on her not being here. She's a bimbo, and I don't want you dating her. Look, I just want to dance! DJ Allure is playing and she's amazing! Just hang out a little bit and we'll head home before anyone realizes we've gone, ok?" She had to find a better offense so she jumped on the defense. She holds his hand between her two hands, giving him the bright puppy eyes and a glossy pout.

As sure and confident as she felt, Justin felt the complete opposite. This was a tragedy waiting to happen. He could feel it and Justin had to wonder why of all places would Alex go this far out on a limb tonight? He frowns. "Just... stay close to me, ok?"

"Alex, you made it." A rich voice floats over the music. Alex's eyes light up and she grins so broadly and dangerously, Justin is further unnerved. She turns around to embrace a man who Justin knew was older then him. He was talk, dark hair and olive skinned. Reeked of danger and bad news. Harper hadn't been around much lately. Justin was beginning to wonder what had his sister really been up to recently.

"Baby!" Alex purrs, kissing the man and something occurs to Justin he was so not ready to think about. Was she having sex with this guy? She was 17! He grabs her elbow and yanks her back, startling her but barely causing the strange man to blink. "Justin!" Alex scolds. "He's cool! Trust me!" She yanks her elbow free and looks apologetically to the man. "Sorry, older brother."

"Brothers hate me more then parents do." The stranger explains, a dangerously charming smile. Like the devil.

"Alex, who is this guy? How do you know him?" Justin growls into her ear. She waves him away from her face and glares at him.

"Justin, this is Rick. He's... a friend. I met him at this wicked Rave over in Jersey over the summer while you were at that weirdo college camp thing."

"Rave?! What are you doing at Raves? What is going on here?!" Panic and fear was filling him. Alex rolls her eyes.

Alex decides to waste no time and grabs Justin's face,making him focus on her. "I'm gonna go do what I came here to do. Sit at the bar, I'll be right back." Alex grabs Rick's hand and before Justin can grab her, she disappears into the crowd. What felt like years of agonizing torment waiting at the bar later, Justin is still sitting at the bar waiting. He snaps out of it as someone offers him a drink. Not thinking much of it, he takes it since his nerves are fried. He shudders, realizing only after the tall glass was empty that he had taken a very strong drink.

No one carded him! How crazy is this? He frowns, closing his eyes. He would count to ten. At ten, he would use his magic to find his sister and bring her home. And tell his parents and clear this up with enough time to study his orientation materials.

1, 2, 3... 8, 9. 10-

"How's everybody doing tonight? Let's give it up for DJ Allure's special guest singer tonight, Lexa!" announces a thin flamboyant man on the DJ's stage. Justin looks up as a hauntingly melodic voice fuses itself with the pulsing techno music. He looks over teh singer at first but then returns to her to realize it's Alex on stage. Yet it's not Alex. A woman possessed by haunting vulnerability and sultry movement. He sees the female DJ smile brilliantly toward Alex as if entranced by a muse.

This was what alex wanted to do?

Justin feels waves of relief and pride wash over him, his anxiety washing away seeing this woman on stage in her radiant beauty and enchanting melody. The bright flashing lights gave way to show Rick slightly off stage... holding hands with another tall burly gentleman, dancing very intimately. Justin laughs and shakes his head.

Alex you trouble maker.

Thought I had to save you again.

- -

"You were amazing!" Justin calls out into the night, inspiring a loud rich laugh from his younger sister. "I mean, wow! I'm so proud of you! I mean, I knew you could sing but that back there... wow!"

She closes her eyes to relish this moment. His hand squeezes her shoulder gently, pulling her tighter against him. Justin didn't move from his seat the whole night. Loosing her power was difficult for Alex but she finally discovered her own way to cast spells on people. Justin was very proud and relieved to see she was finding her own way.

Alex shudders suddenly and rubs her hands together. Justin stops and frowns, turning her toward him and tapping her chin to make her look up.

"Your teeth are chattering, you ok?" He asks, realizing how pale and she was, except for her very flushed cheeks. It wasn't even cold outside.

"Yeah, a little cold." she whispers.

"Really? I don't even feel it. You're pale." She smiles and hits him playfully as she looks down. She looks back up, closing an eye and scrunching up her face.

"You're not standing out here wearing this ridiculous outfit!" She argues, eyes shining with excitement as she shoves away from Justin lightly. "And come on! I saw you empty those glasses, Justin!" She grins that cheshire smile of hers. He stares at her and sighs, removing his shirt. "Justin!"

"You're right, I don't feel it. I have my under shirt, just wear this. I don't want you to get sick on me now." He brings it around her and she looks up to him. He sobers up a bit, bringing the collar together under her chin and keeping his hands there. Her own shaky hands lift to flip her hair out from under his shirt and then move to rest on his wrists. "Why did you bring me here tonight?" he asks as she finally stands, looking up expectantly.

She shrugs and looks away. "I don't know... you haven't been around a lot and I just wanted you to be a part of it. That's all." She mutters suddenly embarrassed.

He smiles. "Thank you." And she beams up at him. The two jump as a taxi speeds by, blaring its horn as it splashes through a puddle. Justin instinctively pulled Alex closer to him and glared at the taxi as it disappeared into the city streets.

"Hey lovebirds, get a room!" calls an older homeless man from across the street. Alex bursts out laughing as Justin frowns in disapproval of the comment. Without internalizing Justin's reaction, Alex moves toward the edge of the side walk to yell back.

"Maybe we will you crazy old drunk! Don't know what you're talking about!" She calls over in good spirit. She then turns to Justin who continues to stare across the street before returning his gaze to Alex.

Justin is silent. Staring into space and not moving. Alex frowns and feels suddenly very uncomfortable. She shifts weight from one foot to the other and bites her lower lip with her chattering teeth. "Justin?" she whispers and shudders again, more violently then before. "I'm cold."

This snaps him out of it and he brings his arms around her. "Let's go to my place, it's closer."

- -

The alarm. It wouldn't stop. He reaches over to smack the thing off his night stand. He loved not living at home anymore. He turns over to his side, feeling a slight throb on his temple. Ugh, not a good day for a hang over. He would never admit it to Alex, but he had been drinking enough times to know it didn't agree with him. One of those rebellion things no one ever knew about him.

There's a soft moan to his side and his eyes shoot open. He sits up in bed to see Alex curled on her side and fast asleep. She's wearing one of his t shirts and not much else. He frowns. What the hell happened?

He slips off the bed, bringing the blanket up over her shoulder. Her skin felt cold, very cold. He hesitates and touches her hair. It was damp and beginning to curl as if she had sweat the night away but Justin felt the temperature to be normal.

And hazily he begins to remember the night before. Sitting in the taxi cab, Alex had curled up against the window across from him, shivering still. So he pulled her toward him and held her against him, stroking her hair and rubbing her arms to give her comfort and warmth. She gave little complaint only that it was cold but the night was warm still despite it being early September.

She was chatty, going on about her performance and what a rush it was. He didn't think much of it. She has a cold. They laughed and talked all the way back to his neighborhood in Brooklyn. He called his parents, telling them Alex was staying over at his place because she got spooked at home alone.

She took the phone from him. Alex closed it and stared at him, her back to his door, standing between him and his humbly furnished apartment. "Sometimes I wish we weren't related." She confessed, a small smile still on her lips with a touch of sadness in her eyes.

He laughed, because it was funny, and he agrees. He didn't find it to be too serious.

Justin rubs his temple now, stepping away from the still sleeping Alex and going to his kitchen as he continues to recap mentally what happened next. And with a jolt he stops in the hallway.

She kissed him. She propped herself on her tippy toes and touched his lips with hers. But that wasn't the weirdest part. He now moves into the living room, finding clothing on the floor and swallows hard. Her dress, his muscle shirt...

He wheels around as Alex shuffles into the living room, not entirely awake. She frowns. "What a mess..." she observes then bringing her eyes to Justin. She smiles bashfully. "Sorry bout last night."

He turns and stares at her in absolute horror and confusion. He snatches his keys and a jacket. Alex frowns. "Justin?" Her voice suddenly small and full of shame and confusion.

"I have to go." he mutters. What did he do?

Alex blinks and reaches out to grab him. "You're leaving? You can't tell mom and dad." she pleads as panic fills her voice. "Especially not mom."

"Tell mom and dad?!? Are you crazy?" he responds, his voice unusually high.

"You promised!" Alex pleads, holding onto his arm desperately, voice weak but bordering hysterical.

"I can't tell them what happened, I cant tell anyone." Justin whispers, looking around. Why couldn't he remember? "This is all my fault..."

"So you believe me? Right?" her small broken voice bringing Justin's attention to her. He stops fighting her and stands there, watching her.

"Believe what?" He asks, confused.

Alex frowns and drops her hands. "That I don't have a problem."

Justin drops his keys and sees this shift in Alex he had never seen in her before. Terrified, vulnerable and ... shifty. He could see this guilt weighing on her like a pile of bricks. He watches her carefully. "You do have a problem. We do..." He says slowly. "This is bad-"

"Damn it Justin no! It was one pill! And the drinks, it was an accident! I told you when I kissed you that that's what it was! I wasn't thinking, I wasn't in my right mind! You said it was ok! That you would make it all ok!" She blurts out in a flurry of panic and fear.

He feels his headache get worse but he vaguely remembers grabbing her and slamming her against the door after the kiss. Something hit him then, about the kiss. But what did he say? He looks around the room. _What did you take?_ He turns to the door. _Wait, no, Justin it was an accident... I feel fine, I feel great... I don't have a problem, I swear!_

He remembers their wrestling into the apartment. "Alex..." He whispers. He turns to her as it all falls into focus. She got sick last night. He confronted her and she got sick. Really sick. He took care of her. She didn't want to be alone. So they slept in the same bed.

_I've never felt like this before. I'm scared... help me... _

"You had a bad trip."

She sniffs and nods slowly, albeit, weakly. "Yes." She breathes heavily. "I've never done that before, and I tried it and it scared the shit out of me... I'll never do it again... I promise. You promised to keep this a secret."

"If you promise never to keep things from me." He remembered agreeing to this pact.

She sniffs and rubs her arm. "What did you think happened?" She asks weakly.

"... Nothing... Nothing, come here." He murmurs, pulling her into an embrace and cradling her against him. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm here for you, I'll always be here for you..."

She begins to cry. "You were yelling and taking your keys, I got so scared..."

And it finally dawned on Justin.

Something way bigger then loosing her powers to him was troubling his sister. And Justin swore he would find out what...

- -

That's how I'll end it. I'm not proud of Alex's portrayal, she's a challenging character for me to write.

Review Please.

SD


	2. Chapter 2 New Divide

Set in Alex's senior year of high school, Justin's freshman year of college. Currently a one shot but based on reviews may grow to be more.

Synopsis: Concern for his sister arises during Justin's freshman year at college. Events in her life are causing Alex to seek out ways of filling a void in her heart and Justin seems to be the only one aware of her well hidden down ward spiral. Feeling responsible, Justin tries to save Alex.

Pretty dark fic. I've been known for taking campy kiddy shows/cartoons and being inspired to write the complete opposite kind of story. (.net/~lokiyamimegami is my old pen name)

PAIRING: N/A

WARNING: Hint at Justin/Alex.

Due to feedback, I will continue the fic. Again, I'm not taking this fic in any particular direction. Just writing it. Also, I edited this to be more of a first chapter and am finishing the second. =)

- - -

Chapter Two: New Divide

- -

Weeks had gone by. Theresa was starting to be concerned with Justin's renewed presence in her household. At first she was relieved but now as she thought about it, with his new college career and magical lifestyle, Justin should have been out on his own much more. Maybe he wasn't ready to be on his own? Magic was magic but there was nothing stronger or more powerful then maternal instincts and hers were going off insanely.

But she couldn't pin point what it was that Justin needed from her. And then there was the looming aching truth that she couldn't save her kids from everything, especially the real world.

She hisses as she cuts her finger while slicing peppers for the _sofrito_ she would use to make their meal that night. She lifts her finger and frowns deeply as the crimson blood drips from the wound. She never misses. But she got too distracted.

"Mom, what are you doing? You're bleeding all over the cutting board." Theressa blinks and smiles to herself. She remembered when his voice was small and full of restless youth. Now it was beyond that awkward transition between boyhood and manhood and found its own smooth "adult" voice.

"I'm sorry, Max, just not myself today." She responds to her little helper. Max had found a surprising skill in the kitchen, a natural talent that he was honing in hopes of a great culinary career. He was still a goofball and loved to make people laugh but he had definitely matured.

Theresa lifts her dark eyes toward the couch where Alex is curled up, wearing another oversized cardigan causing her to form into a shapeless mass that blended into the couch. She was playfully teasing Justin with a twizzler, poking him while he hunched over his books.

"Oh stop pretending you care about school, you're a full wizard now! Make the teacher give you an A. That's what I would do. Actually, if I had become full wizard, I would have never bothered with college." Alex muses aloud, returning the twizzler to rest between her lips. She grins. "I would magic up all the degrees in the world!"

Justin turns to glare at her in a flustered frustration. "Well, I'm not you. I like school." He poked her with the pen and she gives him a face, rolling her eyes. Justin watches her and shifts closer. "Do you think about college now?"

"She doesn't have to think, she's going. No choice if she wants our help and a roof over her head." Theresa warns sharply.

Alex's personality shifts, all emotion washing from her face and she casts an empty look to her mother. She gets up and pointedly pulls the twizzler from her teeth. She saunters pass the kitchen. Not saying a word as she climbs up the stairs. Theresa groans and mumbles in spanish a prayer for patience and understanding.

Justin, confused, looks to Max who seems completely oblivious to what just happened. Justin rises and approaches his mother. Theresa smiles proudly to her eldest son, and secretly thanks the heavens she never has to worry about him like she does for her younger kids.

His soft hands take her wrist and she feels an electric surge through her body. She would never get used to or like the sensation of magic being used on her. She flexes her newly healed finger. "Thanks, hijo." She whispers, patting his cheek affectionately.

She then continues to cook. There's a pause before Justin speaks. "Mom, what's going on with you and Alex?" Her jaw clenches, like an iron gate shutting abruptly. Her eyes shoot to Justin with a clear message. Whatever it was, it was intense.

"Justin, you've missed a lot over this summer between college prep and magic. I am proud of your independence and where you're headed with your life. Please don't let your drama queen of a sister distract you from that, ok? She's still a teenager, still living under my roof and my rules. So I would appreciate it if you didn't butt in, got it?" She explains clearly and surely, every word finding a home in that talented mind of his. Justin nods respectfully, and honors his mother's wishes like a good boy and backs off.

Before she can worry any more about this, Jerry enters and all is well again. No reason to dwell on difficult things.

- -

Alex grabs her pillow and wraps her body around it, sinking into her bed and sighing as she glares at the wall. If only she still had her magic. Alex would never say it out loud, but she always felt that somehow she would end up being the full wizard again. She wasn't surprised back on their family vacation when she proved herself to be capable.

She returned the power with the secret confidence that she could do it again, and succeed. That she could prove herself again.

She never thought she'd loose to Justin. But she couldn't hate him for it, not after what she had put him through. But she did blame her mother. Not just for her loss but for everything that went wrong.

Justin was the good one, the responsible one so he was free to use his magic as he chose. To practice and do all he had to. All Alex's parents ever did were try ways of restricting her use of magic out of some deluded fear that she would loose empathy for the mortal world and living a normal life. Alex clenches her fist.

The door opens and she looks up to see her brother. No surprise. "Hey Justin." She releases the fist and relaxes. She teased him, but truly Justin had become her best friend. Especially since Harper moved to the Midwest for her early acceptance to college.

Justin had gone too long without asking questions, about that night, about everything. Alex was beyond grateful but knew it couldn't last. She just wanted to continue pretending everything was ok. She sits up, suddenly bashful and humbled as she scoots back to lean against her head board. He tilts his head aside, observing her a silent moment. She could see the wheels turn behind those thoughtful and concerned eyes. He was trying to see any other indicators of trouble, signs of distress. She breathes out, dropping her head back. "Come on, Justin, out with it already."

He snaps from his thinking and looks behind him before entering her room and closing the door behind him. "That was intense, between you and mom."

Oh, this may be easier then she thought. She nods slowly. "Yes?"

Justin sits on the bed and Alex can't help but lift her head and stare back at him. His stare in unnerving, making her feel naked and exposed. She wrinkles her nose, clearly uncomfortable. "That night, at the club, you took some stuff."

Maybe not that easy. Alex shifts, preparing to close off, to insult him or distract him, and use her masterful manipulation of conversation to avoid this. She's snapped from planning a strategic defense by his hands grabbing her arms and reigning her in. "Alex, you kissed your own brother. You drank alcohol-"

"So did you!" she interjects quickly.

"But I'm older-" He responds, falling into her ploy.

"Not legal-" She ads, confident in her distractive measures.

"Alex, stop! Can't you see I'm worried about you!" She blinks and frowns, wincing like a wounded puppy that had been scolded for being too aggressive. She drops her head so she's no longer trapped in his disarming stare. She felt cornered and defeated. "Alex, why are you acting like this..."

"... I don't know..." She whispers. He frowns. Did he overestimate the depth of his sister's issues? She lifts her eyes to his and she's shaking and she feels the emotions wash over her. "I don't know, Justin. It's loosing my magic, it's mom... it's Harper and you leaving me for school... It's not knowing who I am or what makes me special without magic."

A mixture of her native cynicism and less familiar vulnerability render her slightly sarcastic yet still sincere as she explains. "I mean, who is Alex Russo if not the Wizard who gets into trouble. Turns out, she's the screw up who..." She trails off. She blinks and looks up to Justin. "Makes her brother look good."

He stares at her, waiting to see what else is there. And there's more, behind those words, behind those eyes. She's holding it all back. He prepares to pry further. "Look-"

"Dinner's Ready! Everyone at the table!" They both jump and turn to stare at the door, even though no one's there. Alex shudders and pulls away and getting up. She walks toward the door and reaches for the door knob.

"Wait." Justin grabs her hand and pulls on it to bring her attention back to him. "Just remember that I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you."

"Not always." She whispers quickly, easily, as if she had been prepared for this part for a while now. "Stop worrying Justin... go live your life, with all the nerdy magical loser glory you can handle. I've got my own life to live."

Justin frowns as the door slams shut between them.

- -

Justin left without eating, telling his parents he had school. Max had asked when he'd be back and Justin simply answered that with Midterms coming up, he would probably stay at his place a lot. No one believed that was the reason he stayed away.

The moment he was gone, he moment that door locked behind him, Theresa turned to glare at Alex. "What did you say to your brother?"

"Theresa, not now." Jerry warns and glares. "We're having dinner."

"I didn't say anything that wasn't true." Alex responds coyly, rising from her seat and casting an ice cold glare to her mother.

"Did you tell him about your antics this summer? about what you did to Harper?"

"No, I told him you're a raging menopausal bitch."

"Alexandra!" Jerry yells, slamming his fists on the table and standing up. "Don't talk to your mother that way!"

Max frowns and covers his head. None of this fighting occurred while Justin was around. And as long as he was around, Alex was around and so were his parents. This fighting drove him crazy. He closes his eyes.

"Oh come on, Dad, she can say whatever she wants about me but I can't fight fire with fire?" Alex growls.

"I can say whatever I want about you, I am your mother no matter how much you hate me."

"My hate for you doesn't match the hate you have for me! You want Harper to be your daughter so badly, adopt her!" Alex growls. She grabs her bag.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Jerry demands. "Alex, Alex!" He calls for her, as she runs out the door. It slams behind her. Max lifts his head to stare at the door. Frowning. "Theresa, damn it, that is our daughter! She's having a tough time with all this!"

"That is no excuse for her to throw her life away like it means nothing, Jerry! You have to got to step up and be the father she needs!"

"What about a mother who doesn't automatically assume the worst! You cut her no slack!"

"I can't do this good cop, bad cop bull with you anymore, Jerry! I need you to work with me! I can't save our daughter alone!"

Max watches his parents argue, their voice getting louder, his mother getting more hysterical. "You don't have to live with her mistakes, she does!"

"I don't? She lives her, doesn't she? She's still my daughter, isn't she? I will not have a promiscuous, party girl living under my roof. Getting pregnant and loosing that baby should have knocked some sense into her!"

"You were no saint at her age!"

Max gets up and begins to clean the table, putting away the untouched food. Alex was a screw up. Justin was perfect. Dad had no ambition. Mom was too strict. Max was beginning to come to terms with the fact that his family was falling apart. And he blamed the magic competition that he so chivalrously backed out on. Magic was not his life. Laughter, food, and his family were.

But he was helpless to stop this. Alex just had no idea how worried she made them all. And Justin had no idea how much they all needed him.

Jerry leaves, Theresa runs to her room crying.

Max is left to clean up after the mess.

- -

I have this idea for song titles as Chapter names. Again, I'm not decided on incest and frankly think the story is fine as it is. I know it's heavy angst but it's the kind of stuff you'd never see on the show itself.

Review Please.

SD


	3. Chapter 3 When Doves Cry

Synopsis: Set in Alex's senior year of high school, Justin's freshman year of college, and Max's sophomore year. Concern for his sister arises during Justin's freshman year at college. Events in her life are causing Alex to seek out ways of filling a void in her heart, in self destructive ways. Justin seems to be the only one aware of her down ward spiral. Feeling responsible, Justin tries to save Alex while Max is trying to keep his family from falling apart. How will the Russo's survive something worse then any spell?

.Pretty dark fic. I've been known for taking campy kiddy shows/cartoons and being inspired to write the complete opposite kind of story. (.net/~lokiyamimegami is my old pen name)

PAIRING: N/A

- - -

Chapter 3: When Doves Cry

- - -

Max liked to keep his personal life his. Lily Wilson, born Eunbi Park, was an adopted Korean girl who turned out to be a witch. Her adopted family had no idea about magic but embraced the gifts of their young child.

She was also his girl friend. That two were cute and innocent and loved to hold hands. Their dates were like scenes from a 50's sitcom. But this wasn't one of those date nights. This was a late night out looking for your run away sister nights.

And Max had to say, he was glad to have Lily in his life. Because of things like this, where she took the time and effort to help him. That she cared enough to join him knowing he couldn't be relaxed without knowing his sister was home and safe.

He could see himself loving her.

"You're staring. Which is funny cause you're walking and you'll walk into a pole if you don't stop." She teases, shifting her eyes to gaze out of the corner quickly. "Plus, you make me nervous when you stare..."

"I'm sorry." He averts his gaze but not before walking into the pole. "Ow." He groans. "You should have warned me!"

"I did!" She giggles.

"You said it too late!"

"You lingered. Your fault not mine." They stop so she can take a look at his nose. "Oh you're fine you big baby." He wrinkles his nose. But before he can continue to complain, she rises herself up onto her tiptoes and places a sweet kiss upon his nose. He smiles and holds her waist. Respectfully of course.

He holds his breath a moment, staring at her as she stares back and it hits him. This is it, this is the moment. Their first kiss. Well, they had kissed before, but this would be like THE kiss, the magical one that made sparks and fireworks fly. His heart begins to pound noisily in his chest and he can feel his nerves shred.

What if he messed it up? He hears her giggle and before he can ask, her lips connect with his and her arms wrap around his neck. His nerves are suddenly at ease as he embraces her and melts into the kiss. It is sweet and everything he knew it would be. Tasted like vanilla mint.

They part and exhale, smiling down to each other. It would probably take him years before he could ever admit it... but in this moment he knew-

"Alex?"

He frowns. "Who's Alex?"

She rolls her eyes and smacks him on his head. "Hello, your sister! Look!" She takes his hand and turns him around, crossing him across the street and bringing him to a poster. In a spray of psychedelic colors and font, surrounding two girls, it reads DJ Allure & Lady Lex Live!

The two frown at each other and take in their surroundings. They're at a club and Lily points to a sign. 21 & Over.

"But she's 17, 18 in... i think a week. Maybe a month? Maybe she's already 18?!?!" Max muses, confusing himself. Lily waves the thought away and drags him pass the line. The bouncer turns to glare at them.

"Max's sister we hope to save, so please let us into this rave!" Lily murmurs with a wave of her fingers. Influencing others was her speciality. They were let in, and what they found... didn't make anyone happy...

- -

Everything was still at a level of sensory overload that was bringing heavy shivers down her spine. Her skin covered in glitter and sweat still tingled with every brush of skin. The lights still caused her insides to tickle and music made her quiver. This was magic at its best.

"You're doing Elixir aren't you!" Lily gasps as Alex flexes her fingers, releasing magical sparks into the air and deep throaty laugh.

"Don't be so judgmental, Lily, I'm quite responsible and believe me, I'm in complete control!"

"That stuff drains your life force, Alex! You could die!" The petite girl grabs Alex's wrist and pulls her away. Max can't move, holding the vile in his hand.. Alex yanks her hand free and turns to her little brother.

"Our parents doomed us, Max. Dad and Mom always wanted Justin to be the pure wizard. But with this stuff, we can still be wizards! We can still do magic!" Alex closes Max's hand around the vile. She steps close to him and whispers into his ear. "And it feels amazing, Max.

Do it with me? We can be unstoppable!"

"Max!" Lily calls out in a panic, unable to move as the sight of the temptress Alex had revealed herself to be. "Don't be stupid, not like your sister."

Max frowns. Alex wrinkles her nose. "You were always the weak and pathetic one. Everyone knew you'd fail." She baps her brother's forehead and wheels around on Lily. "As for you. This do gooder is a bore; now dress her up like a whore!" Lily shrieks as she's covered in a swirl of misty black and dangerously bright green magic. Max pales as the magic pulls away to reveal Lily in little more than string and strategically placed geometric shapes.

Max rushes forward as the drugged up crowd lunges for Lily who screams out in fear and embarrassment. Max throws his arms around her and pulls her free. "I need some clothes and need to flea, let's take Alex and Max with me!" Her shaking voice travels. Alex hisses and growls as magic yanks the three of them from the crowd and brings them outside of the club.

"I'm calling mom and dad." Max pulls out his phone. Alex growls and waves her arm violently, shooting the phone out of his hand.

"I'm fine, Max. Better even. I'm singing, I have magic, and everybody wants me."

"Everybody? Meth addicts and coke heads want nothing but their next hit!" Lily warns. "You're worrying your family, Alex, why are you doing this?"

Alex lifts her hand but Lily is ready this time. "Rid me of this brat-"

"Protect me from this witch-"

"Turn her into a sewer rat!"

"Who's being a super bitch!"

Their magic collides and sends Max flying into a pile garbage waiting to be picked up in a few hours by sanitation workers. Max groans, still seeing spots. He looks over to see his phone on the ground. He snatches it up and calls the only person he thinks can deal with Alex.

Alex growls as both she and Lily skid back.. Lily lunges shooting out purple magic as Alex shoots out more of that black and green stuff. Lily's magic weaves through Alex's and strikes her in the chest. Lily drops to the ground, as Alex collapses. "Justin, help me... It's Alex." Max breaths walking to stand by Lily who's shaking and freaking out.

"I'm so sorry, she attacked, and I had to... It's the Elixir, it brings out the worst in people, it's not her fault! I'm so sorry."

There's a flash of light and a shirtless, shoeless Justin appears.. "Where is she?"

- - -

He drops her into the ice cold bath. Alex wakes up instantly, screaming. "What the-" She gurgles as Justin shoves her under, ice cubes floating atop of the magically enlarged tub. As she fights him, Max waits with Lily outside the bathroom.

"JUSTIN!" Alex chokes. "You're gonna kill me!" She calls out. Max and Lily exchange a look.

"He's got this. No one knows Alex like he does." Max groans through a stifled yawn. "Let's head home, respectively... Thanks for tonight."

Lily smiles weakly. "Of course."

As they exit, Justin continues to struggle with Alex until she's resigned to curling up and shivering quietly in the tub. He frowns when the silence has stretched. He gets up and steps into the ice cold tub, causing Alex to look up in confusion. "Alex..." He whispers, sitting behind her and embracing her as they sit together. She settles against him and frowns. they're both trembling in the icy water. "I'm gonna get all this out of your system, you're not leaving here until you're clean, physically and otherwise. You can hate me if you want to but I love you too damn much to watch you self destruct like this."

Through chattering teeth and purple lips, Alex responds in a hushed tone. "You can't save everyone, Justin. You can't save me."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't deserve it." She closes her eyes. "I'm cold." She murmurs, changing the topic quickly. "I'm sober, I'm fine..." He nods and helps her up. He grabs a towel and wraps her in it, tilting her chin up as they stand together in the tub.

"I'll never give up on you."

"Never is a long time, I won't live that long." Alex whispers, pulling away and stepping out of the tub. She shuffles out, leaving Justin confused and scared all at once.

- -


	4. Chapter 4 Use Somebody

Synopsis: Set in Alex's senior year of high school, Justin's freshman year of college, and Max's sophomore year. Concern for his sister arises during Justin's freshman year at college. Events in her life are causing Alex to seek out ways of filling a void in her heart, in self destructive ways. Justin seems to be the only one aware of her down ward spiral. Feeling responsible, Justin tries to save Alex while Max is trying to keep his family from falling apart. How will the Russo's survive something worse then any spell?

Pretty dark fic. I've been known for taking campy kiddy shows/cartoons and being inspired to write the complete opposite kind of story. (.net/~lokiyamimegami is my old pen name)

PAIRING: N/A

- - -

Chapter 4: Use Somebody

- -

"She just needs some time to herself, trust me. I'll make sure she's doing her school work and keep her on track." Pause. "No, mom. She's not in trouble... I promise. I promise... I PROMISE, now I have to get us ready for school, k?" Definitely snap of a shut phone.

Alex pulls away from the bedroom door, her hair dripping as she tightens the towel around her body. Her heart is pounding loudly in her chest and she feels breathless. She had been an anxious nervous wreck whenever she was left alone. Paranoid even. She jumps back as the door opens. Justin comes to a stop and stares in confusion. "Were you listening on my conversation?"

She wrinkles her nose and shrugs. "Maybe." She whips herself around to face Justin's dresser. She thoughtlessly opens the top drawer while Justin moves to his closet, both of them sifting through his wardrobe. "So mom's ok with me staying here?"

"Temporarily."

"Cool."

"Can we talk about it now?"

"Nope." She replies. He slams his closet shut and Alex almost flinched. Almost. She sighs and turns her damp head to give him a dull look. That smug expression gets wiped off her face at the intense look from Justin. She swallows and averts her gaze back, suddenly timid as she continues to look for something to wear. She releases a shaky breath and notices her hands are trembling.

Calm down, Alex. It's no big deal.

"Alex, you lied to me."

"You left." She clenches her jaw, trying to find some venom to infuse with her bitterness. "Again." But it came off heavy and sad rather then angry or even annoyed.

"Is that the problem here? You miss me?!"

"Oh don't be so egotistical." She slams the drawer shut in frustration. "You left. You can leave. I have to stay. You're free and I'm not."

"You're jealous?" He asks, furrowing his brows and trying to understand.

Alex tosses her hands up and rolls her eyes. "No! It's not about always about you, Justin! I'm trapped! I'm trapped in that house, with Mom and Dad who fight every day now-"

"Because of you, according to Max." Justin interjects, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

"Because of you! You're so damn perfect every mistake I make just looks that much worst!" She explains, adjusting the towel again to ensure nothing embarrassing occurred. She really needed to get more clothes here.

"I don't think that's what this is about. You're being far too self destructive and you attacked Lily. Elixir? Do you have any idea what that stuff does? In order to give you magic, it drain your life source and your soul to create magic... it kills you. People don't do that stuff just because they're suffering from middle child syndrome." Justin states with such a sterile and firm tone that Alex begins to feel like she's trapped with a psychiatrist.

"Don't talk to me like that." She snaps.

"Like what?"

"Like i'm crazy! You totally think I'm insane." She crosses her arms now, taking a defensive stance. Justin moves quickly and it catches Alex off guard. By the time she decides she wants to run away, he's grabs her arms and begins a to shake her a little. Not too violent but enough to stun her.

"Stop putting words in my mouth. I'm trying to help you Alex."

"By doing what they do? Keeping me imprisoned here? By, by treating me like a character in that Jack Nicholson movie about the crazy people? If this is you helping me, I'm better off back at home." She tries to sound confident and flippant and coy like she had known herself to be. But her voice was still shaky and she wasn't exactly comfortable. She was still damp, in a towel and suffering wicked withdrawal. And she never really did like emotional confrontations.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing to us? Max begged me, begged me, Alex, to make you better because he thinks you're trying to kill yourself! Mom's pissed about something you did, Harper moved out of our house and in with her parents because of whatever happened and Dad is in serious denial. Now if you don't tell me, Alex, I'll magic-"

"Fine!" She breaks. Justin closes his mouth and continues his intense stare. Alex looks down. "I... There was this guy. Harper thought he was bad news and he was older and..." She shrugs. "He wanted something form me and I was stupid. I'm always the stupid one."

Justin's face pales. "Oh no, Alex, you didn't."

She rolls her eyes and glares at him. "Of course I did. He didn't like it so he left, never saw him again. He was a Wizard to, worst part. He was the first person to introduce me to Elixir. Mom only found out about the sex part because Harper told her. Mom got pissed, I got pissed at Harper. Harper left. That's it." She looks up and glares.

"There, happy?"

Justin shakes his head. His empathy telling him there is something deeper and he can;t get her to pull it out. He takes a deep breath. "Alex?"

"Yes?"

"What aren't you telling me-"

"That's it Justin-"

Justin wraps his arms around her, embracing her and holding her. She blinks, confused and knowing this was some tactic to get her to breakdown and give in. But it was effective. She closes her eyes and relaxes. "I'm not gonna leave you, let me help you. what is it that Harper and Mom don't know that's making you... punish yourself."

Alex's eyes widen. That was too close, too direct. She shuts her mind and stiffens, pulling herself away. "No. You can't do that! You can't go in my head like that, ever!" She slaps him and glares. "I trusted you!"

"Alex-"

"Get out."

"It's my room-"

"Get out!!" she shouts, and he jumps. He frowns and walks out of the room, pausing at the door.

"I'm just-" She pushes him into the wall and slams the door to the bedroom shut, locking it. Her slight shaking had evolved into full out quaking and her heart was pounding so fast and erratic that she could feel it through out her body. She couldn't breath, it heart to try but try she did, heaving and wheezing. She embraces herself, feeling cold. She collapses to her knees.

Was she having a heart attack?! Oh god it felt terrible, like she was drowning and couldn't escape. Her eyes swell with tears and it pours from her, the pain and secrets she kept bottled up inside her.

No one knew, she didn't deserve to use it as an excuse.

She covers her mouth, heaving and struggling. She had nearly passed out when Justin magiced the door open and ran to her side. She could barely hear him, something about attack. She clings to him until she's exhausted herself into unconsciousness.

- -

"A panic attack?" Lily whispers as Justin closes the door behind him and nods. Max sits on the couch and frowns. He looks to Justin who looks ragged and exhausted. It had been a week since Alex had been brought to his place and only today had he decided to call his mom, even if Max had already assured her.

It was a hellish week. Alex's withdrawals were really bad and she had become very moody and physical. Despite how bad she was during the day, every night she would crawl into his bed and asked to be held until she fell asleep. The ups and downs were straining and Justin couldn't keep up all the time. But always obliged. But she had calmed down considerably the pass two days, Justin thought it was time to get some answers.

Maybe he jumped the gun too soon. "Yeah." Lily puts the bag she brought with Alex's stuff next to the couch and moves to sit next to Max. "She's resting now, it was pretty intense." Justin combs his fingers through his hair and sits down on the other couch.

After taking Max's hand, Lily looks to Justin again. "Everything with Alex is pretty intense. But Harper leaving wasn't just because of Alex but she also wanted to leave because of you and that whole evil warlock kidnapping her thing. Not to mention college. I think we should call her and find out from her."

Max finally raises his voice to speak. "That's not it, you know that, right? Alex started acting up even worse after that and that's when Mom started getting on her case. She was always out, she even hooked up with one of the teachers at school. She went to school drunk, I mean doing some really stupid stuff, Justin."

"I know there's more to it but I can't force her to tell me, Max."

"But she trusts you, more then us."

"Guys, give Alex some time." Lily interjects. "Let her recover, help her get back on her feet and support her. Whatever her demons are, she's fighting them alone and failing. She needs you guys, she trusts you two... and you have me, Max, I'm with you guys on this."

Justin smiles and Max nods in agreement. "Now, I'm gonna give Harper a ring, I'll be back." She pecks Max's cheek and walks out to make her call. Justin and Max look to each other.

"Why can't mom and dad help her?" Justin finally asks.

"You know Alex, Justin. She will never let mom or dad help her with anything. She'd kill herself first..." Max shudders at the very real possibility of a scenario like that playing itself out.

Justin sighs and leans forward to place a hand on Max's shoulder. "I know this is going to sound really lame. But maybe it's this Alex drama asking me sappy but Max... I'm really proud of you. You're a great brother to have, I should know." Justin smiles.

Max smiles but it's a reserved sort of smile. "Then why can't I fix Alex?" Justin frowns then pulls Max into a hug. It may not be the most manly thing to do... but it was the right thing to do.

"Well, this is cute." The two look up to see a semi-awake Alex standing with a too big long sleeve T shirt that belonged to Justin. She bites her lip. "I like it better when we fight!" Then surprises all of them by leaping onto the boys and a wrestling match ensued.

Lily returned... very confused. Relieved... but confused. "I swear Russos are savages." She mutters. The three kids stop, look to each other, then grin. Lily blinks. Uh oh. She yelps as Max grabs her and lifts her, tossing her onto the sofa while Alex and Justin beat her with pillows.

There was a lot of work that still needed to be done with Alex but this... this gave Justin hope. This gave Max hope. Lily, too.

But most importantly... it gave Alex hope to.

Maybe she wasn't so lost after all.

- -

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I really like the idea of the siblings relying on each other more so then on their parents, sorry if it makes Theresa and Jerry look like the bad guys but that's why this is fan ficton lol.


	5. Chapter 5 The Walk

Synopsis: Set in Alex's senior year of high school, Justin's freshman year of college, and Max's sophomore year. Concern for his sister arises during Justin's freshman year at college. Events in her life are causing Alex to seek out ways of filling a void in her heart, in self destructive ways. Justin seems to be the only one aware of her down ward spiral. Feeling responsible, Justin tries to save Alex while Max is trying to keep his family from falling apart. How will the Russo's survive something worse then any spell?

.Pretty dark fic. I've been known for taking campy kiddy shows/cartoons and being inspired to write the complete opposite kind of story. (.net/~lokiyamimegami is my old pen name)

PAIRING: N/A

- - -

Chapter 4: The Walk

- -

"Waffles!" Alex chirps.

"Waffles!" Justin repeats mocking her excitement.

"Butter!"

"Ew, no, that's bad for you."

"Fine, fine, strawberries?"

"Mm, I love strawberries."

"Then cut them yourself."

"Alex! You can't volunteer to make break fast then make me do stuff!"

"Can to! And I said I'll make waffles, not breakfast."

"All you did was put them in the toaster!"

"Hey! It's not as easy as it looks. It's hard to find the perfect setting so that they're toasty brown instead of stiff frozen... or charcoal." She spins around, finally in her own clothes. The purple skinny jeans accessorized with way too many belts, high heeled ankle boots. A clean cut and straighten of her hair. Wearing a lovely tank top with a laced up back and blazer over it.

Justin gives her a dull look, also dressed for the day. "Fine." He walks around the breakfast bar and stands next to her, cutting the strawberries. Alex grins like cheshire cat.

"Thank You Justy!" she teases and reaches for a banana. "Banana?"

"Heh, sure." She begins to cut the banana. He glances over to her. She's glowing. It was nice to see her like this. "You look good, Alex."

"Which is different from any other day because?"

"Lay off the sarcasm, loser." He bumps her with his hips, causing a mirthful giggle from his sister. She grins at him and returns to her place. He pauses cutting to watch her. He sighs. "Seriously, I'm really happy to see you in good spirits."

"Well, I'm glad to be back on the ball."

"You're still recovering, you will always be recovering you know. Addicts are never fully recovered." Justin speaks with cation, as if walking on glass. She pauses and for a moment he sees her running away or throwing a tantrum. Instead, she sighs and sobers up, looking up sincerely to meet his gaze.

"I know. I know this but..." She smiles. "I have you. And Max... and Lily. I'm happy and..." She trails off and stares up at him. She gives a girlish smile. "I like this. I like being here with you... I know I said it was a prison before but I actually feel freer here with you then I ever did at mom and dad's." She lifts her hand to stop Justin from speaking. "BUT I know having your kid sister around cramps your style so I promise when I can deal with the 'rents I will be out of your hair-"

"Actually, Miss I-need-to-control-the-conversation-all-the-time, I was actually thinking... you should move in with me."

She stares at him. "What?"

Justin shrugs and turns to the counter again, cutting up more strawberries. Alex wasn't going to point out there were more strawberries then they had waffles to fit them on. She stares at him as he release a nervous chuckle. "I mean, I kinda like having you around. When you're well, it's fun. And when you're not... I feel better knowing I'm close."

She bites her lip and feels her nerves suddenly spark with anxiety. But a funny kind of anxiety she didn't quite understand. Because part of her was afraid this was all a joke or that he would get sick of her. But she was even more afraid she would screw this up again.

Actually, it was more then likely she would fall off the wagon. But she couldn't contain it. She grabs a strawberry slice and nibbles on it thoughtfully, eyeing Justin out of the corner of her eye. He fidgets and tries really hard to focus on what he's doing. Until he looses his patience, huffs and turns to face her. "Come on Alex, I know you want to stay. I know you need me and that's ok-"

She smacks the back of his head. "Wow, didn't take you long to start groveling, sheesh. You ruin the whole suspense thing with your impatience. I didn't even get to do my thinking pout! I use it in school to make teachers think that I'm thinking!" She grins again, swaying in place happily. Justin stares at her expectantly. "Oh! Of course! Duh. I knew you'd beg me to stay, your life is so boring with out me!" She flicks his nose.

He waves her hand away and chuckles. "You're such a jerk, you know that?"

"You're such a loser, you know that?"

"Pop tart!"

"Lonely boy!"

"Wait... what am I going to do with all these strawberries?!"

- -

Lily shakes her leg nervously as she bites her thumb nail. She has already prepared her excuse to her parents for not going to school. She could take care of the school work she mostly missed. It was Max she was worried about. Because she didn't tell him anything. It was almost Christmas break for them and most colleges were already out!

She fidgets again, eyes shifting.

"Hey girlfriend." But there's a significant lack of sunshine and pep in her greeting. She's still radiant and sweet as ever and Lily instinctively hugs her. "Thank god you're here!"

"This is my campus, of course I'm here silly. So what's the damage?"

"Well, Justin seemed to have helped her detox but she's still recovering. It's too soon to tell and I don't wanna bum the boys but... But she'll most likely relapse soon as she leaves his place."

"His?"

"Oh, she's living with Justin now. Officially as of yesterday. Parents OK-ed it and everything." Lily sips her tea. She watches a mixture of emotions cross Harper's face and Lily finds herself wishing she had Justin's empathy. "Harper?"

Harper blinks and smiles. "Well, it's good to hear she's trying at least. Justin's always been her hero. Thank you for the update but... why are you really here?" Harper, showing a surprising awareness of hidden intentions. Lily sighs, even Harper had to grow up huh? Lily wrinkles her nose.

"I know it's a touchy subject but I'm kind of in love with Max and he's a mess about this whole Alex thing and I really just want to help these kids out to the best of my ability but I can't do that without knowing the truth... why did you leave?"

Harper frowns. "Lily, I'm glad you think you love Max and you're a sweet girl but that's very personal and private and I really don't want to discuss this with you." Harper sighs and begins to gather her things. "So if you'll excuse me, I have a class."

Lily knew this was what would most likely happen. And that's why she had to come alone. "_I can't let you walk away, tell me the truth to why you went away._" She didn't have empathy but Lily had a unique strength in bending the will power of others. And though Harper was a great girl, she didn't have much resistance. She came undone like an unraveling thread.

And what she revealed was not what Lily expected.

- -

She was having a good day. She was beginning to appreciate those. She was feeling happy again, grateful and above all clean. She didn't need that potion drug and she didn't need magic either. She smiles as she walks pass an open mic cafe. She walks in and takes a seat in the back, listening to everyone going up. Some of them talented, many of them just over eager.

She rally did love her brothers. She never before realize how awesome Max had grown to be in so little time. And she always loved Justin, that's why she fought him the most.

She orders herself a coffee and begins to pen down some ideas. Clear minded and finally away from that horrible time she had over the summer... She felt creative again. She wanted to draw, paint, write, compose... Alex forgot how much she love art.

"Art is over rated."

And just like that it's all undone. She jumps up and knocks into the table, her coffee spilling over everything she just did. She wheels around to stare at him. "Demetri, what are you doing here?!" She moves to put the table between them.

Demetri was a tall intimidating person. Even if you weren't aware of the super natural, you would believe there was something inhuman about him. He had a dangerous beauty that was impossible to believe, like staring at the sun. He was tall, shoulders broad, and eyes silver and reminded you of a wolf. Which was funny because that was his special gift, ani-morphing. He could become any animal he chose and he often chose the very canine itself.

He moves from his perch on the sill and walks toward her. She looks around. No one's paying any attention to them. Had he cats a spell on them? Oh no. "What do you want from me? I don't have my magic, remember? That's why you left me, cause I lost!"

"But Justin didn't."

"You stay from him!"

"Or what? You'll spank me? Come on, Alex, look at you. You're a mess. You're nothing without your power and don't think I don't know your little secret." He purrs. She feels her blood turn to ice and she's paralyzed by those words. Her eyes grow like saucers. "What a bad girl, not telling me such an important thing. Tsk tsk, and what would your mommy and daddy say? And that horribly dressed friend of yours, she didn't take it well. They will all leave you once they know..."

He leans forward and grabs her, kissing her a possessive manner. At first it's aggressive and she fights him but soon he eases into it and she melts into his arms, unable to control what her body had learned to want so badly. She felt dirty as he pushed her away, causing her to fall into a chair. He laughs.

"This is going to be too much fun. I'll let you break their little hearts first, and then swoop in for the kill. After you're done with them, your family will be begging me to kill them if only out of the shame your lies will cast upon them." He tosses her something and her body instantly begins to shake. "Here, you're gonna need it."

He laughs and walks out, leaving the broken and terrified girl behind him.

Holding the little green vile.

Her life was over.

- -

Change of pace? I've been building up to this for a bit. I really hope the pieces of Alex's summer are coming together for you guys as I am obviously building up to a bigger conflict.

If this is too much let me know. ^_^ Like I've mentioned to you, I will gear this for the readers since my aim is to please you guys!

SD


	6. Chapter 6 Careful

Synopsis: Set in Alex's senior year of high school, Justin's freshman year of college, and Max's sophomore year. Concern for his sister arises during Justin's freshman year at college. Events in her life are causing Alex to seek out ways of filling a void in her heart, in self destructive ways. Justin seems to be the only one aware of her down ward spiral. Feeling responsible, Justin tries to save Alex while Max is trying to keep his family from falling apart. How will the Russo's survive something worse then any spell?

Pretty dark fic. I've been known for taking campy kiddy shows/cartoons and being inspired to write the complete opposite kind of story. (.net/~lokiyamimegami is my old pen name)

PAIRING: N/A

For the record. Hardest chapter. EVER!! This is like the 22nd rewrite!!

- - -

Chapter 6: Careful

- -

Everything was speeding by her, yet she couldn't move. Only sit there with the sparkling vile in her hand. She could feel the power pulse against her cool clammy hands. Her heart has accelerated and the panic and fear washes away in wake of the anxious anticipation. Her mind was reeling.

She could fight this, she could survive all this with this power. And the worst? She died before the truth ever came out?

Her tongue drags across her lip in a slow hungry manner, like a starved dog watches a dripping steak. Her fingers curl around the body of the vile and it fits so beautifully, so perfectly. HEr lips curl in a mischievous smile as she knows what's coming, as everything begins to slow down and come into sharp focus. She pinches the crystalline top of the vile and pulls it from the vile, as her body rises like a puppet come to life as the puppeteer pulls at the strings.

The green and black swirls and sparks rise and the smell of power causes her whole body to quake in excitement. She brings the vile close to her face and inhales that wonderful sensation. She could taste it, the warm and cool wash of perfection. Her eyes slide close as the vile touches her lip.

Then like ice cold water tossed onto her, flashes of the past couple weeks play before her and at this, she instinctively releases the vile, letting it tumble to the ground and spill over, disappearing as it rises into the air, magic untapped and unchanneled into the air to cast a little magic upon anyone who would allow it to.

She stares down at the stain. She snatches her things from the table and despite feeling drained and exhausted... she never felt stronger.

She would face this, whatever Demetri had up his sleeves... whatever repercussion finally caught up with her, she would afce it.

She jot down lyrics to a song, a real song, not a frivolous string of words harmonized over techno beats but a real reflection of herself. She would over come this.

And nothing would stop her.

- -

Justin felt this overwhelming and sudden fear associated with Alex. It threw his focus out of the window as he sat with his Spanish Lolita pseudo-girlfriend. Marielena Marquez was a golden skinned, curvaceous brunette beauty that Justin often thought was too good to be true. She looks up.

"You alright, baby?" Except that she was quite clear she didn't want to be exclusive.

"Uh, I just remembered something I had to do for my sister." he begins to gather his books but catches a flushed and annoyed look cross over Marly's face. His empathy raises a red flag and he is further confused. "Are you jealous?"

Marly's dark brown eyes roll and she flippantly denies the emotion he clearly identifies. "Of course not. I would almost believe you were her boyfriend under other circumstances."

Justin wrinkles his nose. "She's my sister and she depends on me." he defends.

Marielena scoffs. "You two have parents, don't you? It's not like she's little orphan Annie. You remember the characteristics of obsession from psych class?" She glares pointedly at him. "Exhibits A - Z."

Justin scowls. "You don't know anything, about my parents, me, and especially not about Alex. She's gone through a lot, more then she'll tell me. If wanting to save my sister form herself makes me obsessed then fine. But that fact that that makes you jealous? That makes you pathetic." Justin slams shut his last book, causing Marielena to jump and stare at him.

As he stalks away he knows she's still staring. And he knows why. He had never shown such fire, such a back bone. She was stunned, impressed, and aroused all at once. Justin almost feels proud of himself, except that he still finds himself thinking about that weird pang of fear for Alex.

He rushes back to the apartment, the evening crisp and dark already. He runs up and begins to hear music play. Loudly. He wrinkles his nose. She was fine. Just playing the radio too loudly. He allows the relief to wash over him before stepping into the loft, and finding Alex on the floor with a guitar and one of his t shirts again.

She looks up to him and beams, a pencil pursed between her lips. She continues to play the high energy rock rift. He crouches in front of her and plucks the pencil from her lips. She shifted from humming to start singing. And what she belted was a beautifully broken and powerful voice.

"The truth never set me free, So I did it myself... You can't be too careful anymore, When all that is waiting for you, Won't come any closer, You've got to reach out more, more, more... More, More!"

She ends the song, not yet opening her eyes, despite the goofy nervous smile oner her lips. "So? How was it? I mean, I have so much to tell you but..."

He had a response, he was sure. Something rational and logical and very Justin to Alex. But there was something mesmerizing and enchanting and he couldn't control himself.

So he kissed her.

Something happened with that kiss. Not just the typical fireworks and chemistry that came when you kissed The One. But something happened to Alex. Justin pulled away to see... magic. Swirling around her, pulsing and powerful. he furrows his brows, confused. "Alex? What's happening?"

"I don't know, Justin, I ..." She trails off and there's a bright flash, causing him to shield his eyes briefly before turning his bewildered gaze back to her. She's staring at her open palms and looks to him in awe. "I think... I have my magic back."

"No... this is new... this is different." Justin whispers. "Did I do that?" He swallows and flushes. "By... by..."

"I don't know."

There's a rustle over Justin's shoulder and he finds Max and Lily standing, side by side. Alex swallows now nervously. Oh no. Alex looks down to Justin and back to Max who's face was contorted in complex thought. Lily's eyes are bright and illegible.

And what Alex didn't expect was Harper to step forward and sigh heavily, frowning. "What's going on here?

Uh oh. Justin rushes to his feet. "I can explain-"

"Are you on Elixir again?" Max asks, shaking and looking like the world was about to crumble around him. alex breaths, as if she hadn't been able to for a while.

"No, not at all Max. I don't know how this happened but... " she opens her palm and magic swirls, creating butterflies of her choice that flutter forward. "Maxi, Elixir magic doesn't let you create, only destroy. However I got the magic back, I mean... my ex showed up..." She quickly dismisses what she tried to say and hugs Max assuringly. "Just, trust me."

Alex then turns to Justin before looking to Harper. She then continues to move forward and embrace Harper. "I'm so glad you're here..." Alex whispers. Harper blinks, then begins to tremble.

"Lily swore you were off the stuff, Alex, if you're on it again... I can't take it, I can't see you do that to yourself again..." Harper murmurs.

"I'm clean. Harper Lee. Trust me... " Alex steps back. "We have so much to talk about, but first..." She looks to everyone in the room... then meets eyes with Justin. Justin averts his gaze. Alex frowns and looks to Max. "We need to figure out what this is." and for emphasis Alex opens her hand again, this time producing a lovely light show with an array of brilliant and pastel colors.

Max suddenly embraces Alex and Alex frowns, holding him. "Max... I'm sorry... sorry for what I've put you through. I won't let you down again, I promise." Without entirely letting him go, Alex walks Max to the sofa.

Justin frowns and turns to Lily and Harper who both seem weary as they walk forward. So they came in after? Or maybe they didn't think what happened actually happened. Marielena's voice and stinging emotions came back to leave a bitter aftertaste. What was he thinking? Maybe it was whatever caused her magic to come back. A spell even, it was possible. What other reason would he have to kiss his own sister?

He takes a seat and looks to alex who has moved to stand in front of them. Lily sat on the floor, leaning against Max's leg and he sat forward on the lounge chair and rest his elbows on his knees. Harper sat prim and proper on the love seat and Justin sat back, trying to make himself relax. His rest his arm on the back of the sofa brought his other hand to his temple, trying to focus on what Alex needed to say.

Alex shifted, looking to each person. And suddenly felt naked. "Hold on." She ran quickly into the bedroom.

Justin released a heavy sigh. He looked to Harper who clutched her hands together on her lap. Though still unique her own, her sense of fashion had dramatically matured. He reached forward to rest his hand over hers. Her nervous gaze catches his. "Glad to have you back, Harper. Are you ok?"

Harper smiles, glassy eyes threatening to shed tears. "She looks better... Doesn't she? I think she's ok..." She sobs suddenly. "I abandoned her, didn't I?" She begins to cry and Justin frowns, pulling her into his arms and holding her soothingly. "I'm a terrible friend."

"No you're not. Alex needed to hit rock bottom to find her way back up..." Justin whispered. He looks to Lily, who he last heard had gone to get Harper herself and find out what she could about what really caused Alex to spiral. Lily's soft eyes show compassion for Harper's state which let him see that Harper was an emotional mess when it came to whatever happened to Alex. Max clears his throat as Alex comes back in shimmery black tights and one green and one pink converse high top with the collegiate t shirt she stole from Justin.

She frowns. "Oh Harper..."

Alex steps forward but Harper holds her hand out and sits up again, reigning back her sobs. She smiles wearily. "I'm fine, babe, just... say what you have to say, ok? I'm fine, just happy you look so good." She pulls out a tissue and blows her nose. Alex suddenly giggles.

"I'm so sorry but you still sound like an elephant when you blow your nose." Alex clears her throat but Harper chuckles as well. Alex beams. "See? I can still make you smile."

Justin clears his throat. "Alex? What's so important."

"I'm coming clean, about everything... and I'm glad you're all here because this is us, all five of us... I couldn't be the me I am today without any of you. But I also got as bad as I did because of each of you so... bare with me... this may all be a little hard to hear."

And as Alex sat down on the coffee table, they each braced themselves. She was finally ready to come clean.

- - -

Don't get riled up yet. I'm working on Alex's Confessional as we speak! Finally, we all find out what caused her to get so bad. ^_^ BUT she has powers now, which means, there's still a mystery to find out! I finally found my plot haha. Please R & R, Chapter 7 should be up later tonight now that I've overcome this terrible writer's block! I'm so excited with the direction I finally chose for this story!


	7. Intermission

Intermission

Needing the help of my readers and reflecting the change in direction of my story, I'm having a brief intermission with a new synopsis of what's to come, and list of new titles for the now bigger story to choose from and of course a playlist of the chapter titles this far and extra songs I used to help me get in the zone. :)

Updated Synopsis:

In Brooklyn, Alex is recovering from an epic crash and burn, coming clean and starting fresh with her friends and family but something strange happens to her when she finds herself connecting on a whole new level with her big brother, Justin. And this new development breaks her resolve and brings her demons back with a vengeance. And Justin, battles with an identity crisis the wake of all this.

Meanwhile, back in Manhattan Max and Lily try to be normal again and seem to be getting serious now that the drama in his life has calmed. But there's something Lily is keeping from Max and it may ruin their perfect blossoming romance. And have a big deal to do with what's ultimately happening with Alex and Justin.

And where does Harper, who just came back after choosing to leave rather then deal with Alex's demons, fit in with the new dynamic of the Russos? In turn, how do Teresa and Jerry deal with the truth of what their daughter went through and the ramifications of it?

And of course what is the mystery surrounding Demetri? And will we ever see Leo again? Well, we all know that's a yes!

Downward Spiral is possible undergoing a Title change but I haven't the slightest idea what...

Growing Up Russo!

Nah, J/k, seriously I don't think Downward Spiral reflects the story anymore! I need a new title...

Kremlin Dusk

Into The Flames

Queen of Hearts

Dissonance

Destiny & Discord

Mistress of Magic

Lady of Avalon (may use for side story of Lily/Lilith)

Other suggestions would be cool to =D

Soundtrack:

Warning by Incubus

New Divide by Linkin Park

When Doves Cry by Prince

Use Somebody by Kings of Leon

Sex on Fire also by Kings of Leon

The Walk by Imogen Heap

Daylight Robbery also by Imogen Heap

Careful by Paramore

Other Cool Songs:

Ignorance/Decode also by Paramore

Breath In/Must Be Dreaming/Let Go by Frou Frou

Black Heart Inertia also by Incubus

It's High Time I Got Mine by The Thief (Local NJ Band no longer together)

Kings and Queens/A Beautiful Lie/Attack by 30 Seconds to Mars

Naturally by Selena Gomez & The Scene

Passion/Hikari/Blue/Colors/テイク 5 Take 5 by Utada Hikaru

And now for regularly scheduled chapter!


	8. Chapter 7 Daylight Robbery

Synopsis

In Brooklyn, Alex is recovering from an epic crash and burn, coming clean and starting fresh with her friends and family but something strange happens to her when she finds herself connecting on a whole new level with her big brother, Justin. And this new development breaks her resolve and brings her demons back with a vengeance. And Justin, battles with an identity crisis the wake of all this.

Meanwhile, back in Manhattan Max and Lily try to be normal again and seem to be getting serious now that the drama in his life has calmed. But there's something Lily is keeping from Max and it may ruin their perfect blossoming romance. And have a big deal to do with what's ultimately happening with Alex and Justin.

And where does Harper, who just came back after choosing to leave rather then deal with Alex's demons, fit in with the new dynamic of the Russos? In turn, how do Teresa and Jerry deal with the truth of what their daughter went through and the ramifications of it?

And of course what is the mystery surrounding Demetri? And will we ever see Leo again? Well, we all know that's a yes!

PAIRING: JAlex, but angsty JAlex and Mily (Max & Lily) or Maly, or Lix? Lax? ....

- - -

Chapter 7 Daylight Robbery

- - -

"It started last year. Justin went away to the Merlin Conference at Stone Henge, Harper went to visit her parents, Mom and Dad went to Puerto Rico for their anniversary then to go see Justin at the Conference... and Max was at that sports camp thing. I had summer school so I had to stay home alone." She takes a deep breath.

Lily frowns. "When he got back was when he and I started dating."

"I know, I hated you. I had this thing where I hated all girls that showed interest in my brothers because... I was afraid to be left alone. But we're not there yet." Alex takes a shaky breath, suddenly keeping her eyes to the floor.

"So I had the house to myself, no curfew, no one to be my conscious. So I went to parties and clubs and while I was out, I kept kind of running into this same guy. Older, attractive... dangerous. Demetri Desmonte." Alex closes her eyes. "Things got heated really fast. He was in the apartment, we were ... well, almost all day for like a week and MAx was coming back in a few days, you see, he was coming back first."

"I actually missed the booger. But he got back for two hours before he left and decided to stay with Lily at her parents till Mom and Dad came back. Demetri said I cared too much, for people that didn't need me." She frowns. "He said I was special, too special... that they didn't see that." She closes her eyes. "I never thought I was anything special but the way he looked at me, the way he touched me... I had to believe it, because he made me feel special."

Justin was finding this harder and harder to hear and began to shift uncomfortably. Harper grabbed his knee and frowns, giving him a harsh stare, warning him to sit still and let Alex tell her story. But he knew what was coming. Because that was the summer they had their competition.

He won.

"Then mom and dad got back. All they went on about was how proud they were of Justin and how cute Max was with his girlfriend." Alex clenches her jaw. It wasn't like I did anything special but somehow I thought they just didn't care enough about me to acknowledge me. It made me want to sneak out and see Demetri even more, to spite them." She begins to shake and looks to Harper. "You got back. I told you everything..."

"I remember. And I told you I didn't like it, any of it. I didn't trust Demetri. A guy that old with a 16 year old girl? I'm sorry, 17, you turned 17." Harper clenches her jaw and looks down.

"I got angry at you. I yelled at you, called you jealous..." Alex frowns.

"Then I told on you." Harper whispers.

Alex nods. "So I ran away."

"Wait this was all while I was gone?" Justin asks, leaning forward.

"Yep." Alex whispers. She shrugs and looks to him. "It gets worse." She takes a shaky breath. "I moved in with Demetri and when I did I found out he was a wizard. It made him more... exciting. With him I felt grown up and powerful and... special. He said his gift was premonition, you know how some wizards have special tricks?" She looks to Harper who nods. Alex looks down. "He said the competition was coming up soon as Justin got back and he would win and I got angry. I said I would do anything to beat Justin at something, anything. this part of the story she breezed through, as if she could only say it if she said it really fast and in one breath.

"He said he would take care of Justin for me, if I gave him the word. Not kill him but make it so he can't win. And he said he would do something to Max to." Alex is shaking. "It made me... happy, the thought of wining and knowing that Justin would loose again and I would be the special one Demetri saw in me."

Justin pales and looks to Max. Justin came home early because he had been hit with a violent sickness. Max had also had a terrible accident with a car that broke his leg. It was why he couldn't play sports anymore. They both look to her in horror. She stares at the floor. "But Karma caught up with me soon after. Harper found out-"

"That's why I left." Harper whispered.

Lily frowns. "Wait, Alex, you were sick at the contest to, Mr. Russo said so."

Alex clenches her jaw. "Demetri was sexy and seductive but not very smart to know a 17 year old girl who's never been sexually active before knows nothing about contraception. I started to do drugs and stuff then, magical ones... I blacked out a 's a lot I don't remember." Alex swallows hard and lifts her gaze to Harper because she didn't know this either and she would be the least difficult one to face when this part aired out.

"I was late. Didn't know what it meant. You left, mom was already furious with me. I found out. When I told Demetri, he got angry, told me to get rid of it because I wasn't sure if it was his-"

"You were pregnant?!" Justin blurts and Harper brings her hand to his chest and urges him to sit back. Alex's eyes finally release the tears she had been holding back.

"That's when it got bad. I was scared, alone, and didn't know what to do. Demetri left, Harper left, I had no place to go. I tried to have an abortion but apparently you can't um... get rid of a magical baby by mortal standards so, um, I went to the wizarding world thinking they had away. And they did... They make you drink potions and cast spells to advance the nine month pregnancy in days and make you have the baby-"

"You had a baby?!" Harper gasps. "Oh my god, Alex."

Alex closes her eyes. "Doesn't matter because I handed him over to a great family. He was beautiful, with thick black hair and big brown eyes." She smiles sadly. "They named him Leo, he was born August 13th..." She clutches at her chest.

Justin moves forward and wraps his arms around her. "We know the rest..." Alex collapses into his arms, crying. Lily frowns. "The competition was the 15th... after that you started to sneak out and skip class and then you started doing Elixir... when?" Lily asks softly. Lily has risen and moved to touch Alex's shaking back. ALex looks up and over. She sniffs.

"That October for the first time." She murmurs.

Lily wipes her cheeks. "Why are you telling us now?"

"Because Demetri is back." As if remembering something very important, she rose. "He said he would expose everything and make everyone hate me and he gave me a bottle of Elixir. I was tempted, so tempted, but I didn't! Really, I didn't. I ran here and started to write a song and Justin came in... and thats when that happened, my magic returned... but it's not the same at all. It's like alive, pulsing through my veins like blood. And its calmer, not like the Elixir magic. And it feels... old."

Lily frowns. "Weird. Well, Demetri can't control you anymore. I'm going to the wizarding world to do some research. Max, want to come?"

Max stares at Alex. Alex frowns and looks down. Max walks over and sits on her other side. "I need to go home soon. You go on ahead." He looks to Harper. "I'll go with Harper to my house in a little while."

"Alright... and Alex?" Alex looks to Lily and Lily smiles. "You are special. To all of us. And your parents, I promise." Alex smiles sadly and Lily disappears. Harper rises and joins in the group hug.

It felt good to have her family back together.

- -

It was really late by the time Max and Harper left. Alex laid on the couch and watched Justin do the dishes across the living room in the kitchen. She sniffs, exhausted from the "therapeutic sob fest" she had survived with her brothers and Harper, practically her sister, after Lily left.

It was nearly 3 in the morning. Alex frowns and sits up. "I can sleep on the couch tonight." She murmurs.

Justin places the last dish. "That's stupid, that couch cost me 50 bucks at a garage sale. My back hurts thinking about sleeping on it." He begins to clean off the counter tops now. Alex frowns and shuffles over to the breakfast island. She sits on the stool, resting her chin on her palms. Her cheeks were tear stained with mascara and her eye make up was all but gone. "Stop being a drama queen."

"You kissed me." He stiffens. She sighs. "It's fine, I bet whatever was happening with this power screwed with you. You came in all weird anyway, so it probably made you more ... what's the word... suspect-able?"

"Susceptible." he murmurs. She sighs and sits up.

"Justin, nothing happened. Relax." He turns to her. He blinks and frowns, grabbing a paper towel and dampening under running water. "Right?"

"I don't know Alex. It's all kind of weird right now. I'm kind of over loaded. First this weird thing with Marly, then the kiss, the magic, and let's not get started with your confessional." She winces and he sighs, taking her chin in her hand and though his movements seemed quick and even aggressive, his touch was the opposite. He was deliberate and gentle as he began to wipe away the black crap on her cheeks.

Again she feels this crazy tingle along her skin and Justin steps back as magical sparks fly between them. She blinks releases her breath, in the same breathless manner. Her cheeks flush, now clean. She meets Justin's confused gaze. "What the hell is going on with you Alex?"

"I don't know, Justin..." She looks down. "With everything I've been through..." She trails off. "Justin you don't hate me for what I did? With Demetri, you and Max... the baby?" He stares at her and shakes his head.

"No, I don't. I hate this Demetri guy but not you... never. I promise." he whispers. He sits on the kitchen counter, what feels like miles from her. "Where do you think this power came from?"

"I have no idea. All I know is I didn't have it, until you came and I sang and..."

"We kissed." She frowns at his definite tone. Alex bites her lip and moves to sit on top of the island, but indian style, unlike Justin who kept his legs hanging. He hesitates before finally speaking the one thing they both needed to address. "Did you feel something weird when I kissed you?"

Alex frowns and looks down. "Well, getting kissed by your brother should feel weird."

"Did it?"

She nods slowly. A shadow of shame casts itself on Justin and Alex sighs. "It was like I was alive again, but I didn't know I was dead. Kind of how Elixir made me feel but warm and gentle, where Elixir was cold and electric. Your lips sort of... breathed magic... into me." She refuses to look up. "The same right now.. when you touched me. I don't know what's going on Justin... but having magic, I think it has something to do... with you." She whispers, lifting her gaze finally. They stare at each other from across the kitchen. Her breathe has picked up and his heart must be beating faster, she can hear it. Or is it her own?

She can feel it, see it. No, literally see it building between them. His were various shades of dark blue and violet, his magical aura. It was reaching out and hers was to him. They stare at the spinning orb of magic. "Scratch that." Alex breathes. "I know it's you..."

"What is this?" Justin breathes back as the magic disperses. He gets of the counter. "What does this mean?" Alex stares at him as he approaches her.

"I don't know." She breathes again as she reaches out to him. He pulls her into his arms, sliding her forward from the surface. Instantly her legs wrap around him and their lips lock in a heated kiss.

And there's something dangerously familiar about all of this. Yet terrifyingly new. Whatever dangerous and morally corrupt chance they were taking, they knew the moment they kissed, it was one they had to take.

Because something far more powerful then logic was at play. Something, old, ancient even...

- - -

"Well, sister, seems you win." A begrudged Demetri growls.

"Of course I win. It's destiny. No matter what cruel curses and interloping you do, what's meant to be will happen."

"She's nearly awake."

"Yes, and balance can return to our kind."

"Balance?" Demetri's booming voice as he clutches the Looker's Orb. The vision of Alex and Justin disperses into a million sparkling stars. He turns to glare at the woman he calls his sister. "I have not endured these centuries and even more, dealing with these Russos for Balance. I want power, I want to be worshipped like the gods we are! We were glorious in our day, sister, we were feared!"

"And that brought us witch hunts and near extinction Demetri!"

"Which is better then this pathetic existence we have now! We hide, with a pocket dimension with scarcely any more pure bloods. Our power is fading, we are dying still sister. Waking her will bring us back to power. And if I must endure waking him so be it. At least this time when I kill him, I know he won't come back." Demetri scowls, crushing the orb in his hand and releasing the little sparks into the air and causing the shards to cut into his hand.

"Brother your hand..." She moves forward, the opposite of Demetri. She is petite and red haired with doe eyes and soft voice. "I told you your ways would destroy everything we have worked for. You have no idea what had to be done to save that girl from herself..."

"Lilith, if she is who we truly believe she is then all I did was further along her awakening. She could never be so weak as to let that mortal's self destructive side kill her."

Lilith glares up with her darks eyes. "This is what you don't get. The woman you sought to possess and claim as your own, the woman who gave us both these immortal endless lives is one in the same as Alexandra Russo. As is the man you murdered is Justin Russo. They do not have separate minds nor find themselves hiding inside these children. And something tells me whatever twist of fate that made them brother and sister was your doing."

"You bet. any chance to cause those two pain and suffering I shall seize it, sister." He growls at his rival and partner. Her hands pull away to reveal his is healed.

"Does it kill you then that they still found each other?" She breathes smugly. "I told you, they are fated. You can't do anything to change that."

He grins. "Oh sister, they found lust... they have not found love. And a brother and sister lusting for each other?" He laughs darkly, a booming, chilling laugh. "The torment, the disgust... they will burn at the stake, so to speak... literally if I have my way." He purrs. Lilith glares but she is significantly paler. "There is no happily ever after this cycle, sister. Even if she awakens and does what you need her to do, her life will be miserable and she will probably still commit suicide." He sighs proudly. "Especially when I tell her who the father is."

Lilith scowls. "You miserable, evil, soulless excuse for a human! I'll not let you destroy them!"

He grabs her suddenly and slams her against the wall. "You know, in our day incest wasn't such a problem, after all, to keep our blood pure some breeding had to occur between cousins and even secretly by siblings as well." He grins. "Want to keep our blood pure sister?"

Her knee connects violently with a very sensitive part of his anatomy as magic explodes from her hand and tosses him back. "It was a joke you stupid bitch. Plus, you're hideously unattractive." He adds for good measure.

"I'm with them, Demetri. I'm right there, I will ensure they embrace their destinies and survive this tragic death row you have put them on! And they have friends and family, a strong bond, a bond you can't predict and you know it! You can't stop it this time."

"I will. I practically have... the question is when I succeed, will you dump the young magicless Russo or continue to play this charade with him? The poor asian orphan Lily, in love with a mortal. Or is the charade more real then he knows? Do you love little Max? He does bare a resemblance to your beloved Lucan." Demetri purrs. Lilith scowls.

"I hope they destroy you when they wake."

"I hope you kill yourself when you fail. An immortal eternity with you is unbearable, you being suhc a good doer and all."He grins.

She disappears and he laughs his chilling laugh. He had waited too long for this. And now it was all coming together finally.

- -

If this sounds completely lame, let me know. It gets angsty again next chapter! Demetri's gonna stay skulking in the shadows a wee bit longer and the magical thingy will loose urgency to Alex and Justin for obvious reasons, they will have bigger problems to face. Lily/Lilith has this big secret, what will happen between her & Max? And how will Teressa and Jerry react to all this? I mean ALL of it. Plus, Harper's back! And trust me, Marly is by no means a throwaway. This witch with a capitol B will become the most immediate problem to JAlex!


	9. Chapter 8 Kings and Queens

Synopsis

In Brooklyn, Alex is recovering from an epic crash and burn, coming clean and starting fresh with her friends and family but something strange happens to her when she finds herself connecting on a whole new level with her big brother, Justin. And this new development breaks her resolve and brings her demons back with a vengeance. And Justin, battles with an identity crisis the wake of all this.

Meanwhile, back in Manhattan Max and Lily try to be normal again and seem to be getting serious now that the drama in his life has calmed. But there's something Lily is keeping from Max and it may ruin their perfect blossoming romance. And have a big deal to do with what's ultimately happening with Alex and Justin.

And where does Harper, who just came back after choosing to leave rather then deal with Alex's demons, fit in with the new dynamic of the Russos? In turn, how do Teresa and Jerry deal with the truth of what their daughter went through and the ramifications of it?

And of course what is the mystery surrounding Demetri? And will we ever see Leo again? Well, we all know that's a yes!

PAIRING: JAlex, but angsty JAlex and Mily (Max & Lily) or Maly, or Lix? Lax? ....

WARNING Steamy Lemoniness Lies Ahead!

- - -

Chapter 8 Kings and Queens

- -

His body has such sculpted detail, her fingers eagerly sought every dip and curve. Smooth and sensuous. How had she not noticed this perfect body? Perhaps over shadowed by the imperfections he clung to. She sighs as his lips trail along her neck, his fingers still lost in her hair.

Both had long discarded shirts, though she still wore her pink and red striped bra. They stood in the middle of the doorway to his- no, their room. They had shared this room, this bed... for several months before this. He was ravishing her, still holding her weight as she returned to wrap both her legs around his waist.

Such strength, she had never thought he could be this strong... and his muscles. Oh God. How delicious he tasted.

"Justin." She moans. This fire was threatening to burn her up and out. Her legs tighten around his waist as her hands return to his thick hair and yank his head back so that she can stare down at him. "Justin." Softer, pleading...

She needed to hear it, hear him say it...

"Alex..." He whispers in return and she feels the tension along her back ease. She smiles impishly and brings her lips back to his. He trembles before they tumble onto the bed. They move against each other, causing terribly teasing friction. His hands smoothed over her bare stomach and her nails drive down his back.

"Wait, wait." Justin pulls back and Alex feels like a bucket of cold water had been dumped on her. Ice cold water. "Alex!" As if he was aware and she felt the pain twist in her stomach... and her chest. She frowns, feeling ashamed suddenly. Oh no. He pulls away and sits on the side of the bed, holding his head. "What am I doing?"

"Justin, it's.. it's ok." Alex tries to sound sure but the insecurity in her voice is clear. So is the fear. "I'm sorry..." Her soft, broken voice.

He turns to see her, embracing herself, trying to cover herself up. He frowns. "Alex I... You know I love you, I don't... want to hurt you, I don't... think this is right." He tries to think out loud. He reaches out to touch her and she jerks away from him, glaring at him coldly.

"You should've thought off that before you got me half naked, molested me and then decided to dump me like I'm bad tasting left overs." She snapped and runs off the bed, slamming the door behind her as she scurried into the kitchen.

She snatches up her shirt. The door reopens and she knows he's following her. "Alex, wait. I want to, I want you but doesn't any of this scare you? Cause I'm terrified here! A little understanding-"

She wheels around. "No, Justin... nothing felt wrong until you pulled away! It felt amazing, it felt right! Everything about it felt right!" she snaps, feeling foolish again. He frowns and again reaches out to her but she pulls away.

"Alex... it did. It... does. But what's going to happen with us? We can't go out on dates, kiss in public... people know us, it's illegal... I think, I'm sure it is." He sighs and moves to stand in front of her. "Stop fighting me..." He grabs her arms and she jerks. "Alex... don't do this..." His tone is so soft and endearing and she could never resist it, the way it made her feel. He pulls her into his arms and sways soothingly.

"Why do you have to think? Can't you just... feel?" She whispers.

"You know me better then that, Alex. There's too much going on, with your powers, with this Demetri guy... And you know we have to get your baby back. A Russo should be with the Russos." She nuzzles into his chest, burying her face and sighing heavily. He kisses the top of her head. "There's still all the stuff we need to tell mom and dad, adding this... we'll be disowned for sure."

She sniffs and nods. They stand there for a moment of silence. "Can I still sleep in your bed?" SHe sounds very child like and he chuckles.

"Of course." He then grins. "If you can keep your hands to yourself."

"Oh shut up! You're not that hot." She glares up at him flustered and grins down.

"You know I am. You want me, my hot body, my- OOF!" He coughs after she punches him squarely in the stomach.

"I said can I sleep in your bed, didn't say anything about you joining me!"

"Hey, wait! It's my bed! You can't-" The door slams and locks, leaving him standing in the hallway. He sighs and smiles. "Alex, you're a pain."

And I think I'm falling for you. And it scares me sh*tless.

- -

"I think I'm falling for you. And it scares me crapless."

"No, no, no, Maxi! You have to sound confident! Own your feelings, embrace them, baby!" Teresa coaches.

"No, no, no! You're a man, Max, you have to be cold, not show weakness! It is the woman who should profess undying love to you first! And even when she does, simply acknowledge her with a kiss or smile! Keep the mystery!" Jerry corrects.

Max growls, wheeling around. "Get out of my room!" The flustered and embarrassed teenager scolds. Jerry chuckles and guides Teressa out of the room. Max turns back to the mirror and then smacks his face. What was he thinking?!

He continued the rest of his morning ritual as always, got dressed, had breakfast, assured his concerned parents that the elder siblings were ok. He grabbed his messenger bag, made sure all his homework was ready and fed the fish before walking out...

And there she was. Today her hair was down, mostly in curls she had to use a spell to make and shocking green streaks. Her clothing was quieter then normal, those jeans that were practically stockings tucked into flat grey boots that fit like socks. He secretly admires the the black tight t-shirt with Led Zeppelin lyrics along the front and band logo on the back. And the sweater vest thing that hung from her shoulders like curtains. Her make up was simple, smokey black eyes and rosy cheeks. And of course, he always adored the way she wore her lips red. Because there was something classic and old school beautiful about that adorable pout of hers.

"Max." She calls again and he snaps out of that trance he finds himself in every single time he sees her, without fail. He chuckles nervously, offering the same lame excuse.

"Sorry, day dreaming already. Rough night's sleep."

And she does that sparkling smile of hers, too perfect for words. And that sympathetic kiss on his ... lips? He flusters, feeling that same over whelming feeling of peace and perfection when they kiss. He forgets about school, family, anything wrong with the world.

They part and he smiles down at her. "Good morning." He murmurs. She beams and wipes his lips.

"Oops. Lipstick all over you." He knows she's magiced her make up to never rub off but any excuse for physical contact was accepted as law. He kisses her forehead.

"It's fine, we're gonna be late." And they begin to walk. Usually they talked about different things like he would explain sports and she would explain would even sometimes talk about magic.

But today was different, Lily was a little different. "I had a dream." Lily begins thoughtfully. "It was a weird one, kinda scary really. You see, in my dream... I tell you something, this lame secret that has nothing to do with anything. And you get angry and become this huge monster and we have this epic arcade fight with word sounds and flashes and life gauges!"

"That sounds scary."

"No, not scary at all. Kinda cool. The scary part is after your victory dance you transform back... and tell me you hate me and never want to see me and walk away... and I never see you again." She stops and stares down at her feet and Max watches how truly troubled she is about this dream.

Now's the moment! He runs it over in his head before standing in front of her, grabbing her upper arms, and opening his mouth to assure and confess all in one fell sweep-

"Hey, Russo, you and the wicked witch should get a room!" snaps Toby, a jock and a pain in the butt. When Max played on the baseball team, and was awesome, Toby and him were pretty good friends. But then Max got injured and started dating the school outcast and Toby became a jerk.

Max glares and moves to retaliate but Lily grabs him by the shirt. "Forget it, it's not worth it." Lily sighs and begins to walk up the steps to the school. Max curses. Damn it the moment's lost! Lily turns and smiles wearily to him. "Sorry about my silly dream."

Max sighs and runs up, throwing his arm around her shoulder and kissing her temple, pointedly glaring at an annoyed Toby before rightfully returning his attention back to Lily. "I would never, ever walk away from you. You make me happy, Lily. I need you. Never doubt that."

Lily glares. "You need me? That's it?"

"Wait, no, you know that's not it." Max tries to correct. "You deal with all my crap, you even help me with my family! They love you!" MAx tries to correct.

Lily frowns and stares at him. "What about you?"

"What?!" Max turns beet red and begins to stumble over his words. "You know I'm crazy about you, Lil, I mean, you know that!" Max flails, like a fish flopping on a deck, desperate for water. And he did feel his throat and mouth dry up like the sahara desert!

Lily scoffs. "This is stupid. You're immature, emotionally stunted and I can't believe I expected some kind of development after a year of being together!"

"A year?!"

"Yes, Max. A year, today to be exact. Last year, on this date we had our first date! ANd nothing's changed!" Lily shakes her head. "I can't be with you if you're never going to grow up!" And she wheels around and disappears.

Leaving Max with his jaw wide open... and his heart broken. What just happened?!

- -

Alex felt the sun warming her skin as the late morning sun poured in through the windows. Her eyes flutter open and her lips part in a heavy sigh. She begins to stretch and shift and become one of the living. She does this for several minutes, mewing every so often when the acuteness of her stretch reached satisfaction.

She finally sits up and smacks her lips. She sighs and tosses the blankets off and walks out, scratching her side and yawning. Then choking."Who the hell?!" Alex demands, pulling the shirt to cover her undies.

"That's your sister? She really is a train wreck." the latin goddess purrs with that slight accent that made Alex think of some Bodega in the South Bronx, populated by old spanish ladies, gang bangers, and cops. Wow, that was racist. Alex wrinkles her nose. Bottom line, she didn't like this woman.

"What you have to say about me, you harpy." Alex snaps in return, lifting her fist. Justin sweeps in, grabbing Alex and guiding her back to the room.

"Give us a second, Marly." He calls over his shoulder as he pulls Alex into the room and closes the door.

"Marly?!" Alex spits in disgust. "Such an ugly name for a heinous b-"

"It's short, for Marielena." And there's the bodega image again. ALex crosses her arms and glares at Justin. Justin frowns, waving his hand and casting a sanctuary spell on the room so that Marly couldn't hear them talk. "Alex, relax. She's-"

"Your ho, I remember." Alex snaps. She then frowns. "What is she doing here, Justin? What about... last night?"

"I knew you'd bring that up." Justin mutters. He then looks Alex over, blushes and looks away. "You need pants."

Alex rolls her eyes. "This is my apartment, she doesn't like it, she can leave!"

"Actually it's mine, so no, she's not going anywhere." Justin corrects.

"Why not!" Alex growls. "What, she's your girlfriend now? Was I so bad, I scared you into commitment to the devil's bride?!" Alex argues.

"Because she got kicked out of her house."

"Oh, boo hoo, I'm crying frikkin tears!" Alex mocks. "I wouldn't be surprised, look at her! She screams trouble."

"You scream trouble! You are the very embodiment of trouble! Or need I rewind the last 17 years of your existence, highlighting your formidable teenage years to be the most trouble!! And that's before the sex, drugs, and babies!" he snaps.

"Baby! Baby! Singular, ONE!" Alex corrects. "And you're just bitter because I know how to have fun without hiring some plastic surgery by product to do it!"

"Aargh!" He growls, and "Aargh!" she growls back. And suddenly he grabs her and pulls her into an overwhelmingly powerful kiss, causing her heart to melt, knees to shake, and all kinds of biological responses from her. She sigsh and falls putty in his arms.

"You drive me crazy, Alex." Justin whispers.

"You're no better to me." She whispers back, then frowns. "Why is she here?"

"I told you, she has no where to go."

"But what about us? Aren't we going to try and figure this out? Not exactly room for trying with her here... Does she think you two... are you two... still.." She hated the bitter taste of jealousy and bile that followed the idea of Justin still being friends with benefits with that adulterous lolita out there.

He frowns. He strokes her hair and shakes his head. "No. But she needs me, and I can't leave her out there on the streets. Just until she finds her own place. Then we can figure out what's happening to us, ok?" he whispers into her forehead.

She didn't like the notion that something was "happening," as if he was still in denial that he was just, plainly and simply, falling his sister like she was for him. Wrong as it was, it was happening. Right? she swallows and concedes, pulling away from him and getting dressed. "I don't have to like her, or like this. And she's sleeping on that horrible couch." As Justin takes down the spell and they walk out, Alex cuts off. "And if she so much as imitates some half naked scene form some cheesy prime time..."

Marielena was half naked, tossing her shirt aside and wearing this jewel toned blue bra that picked up her (obviously fake) melons. She looks up and smiles as if there was nothing unusual with her stripping in the middle of the living room. Alex glares at Justin who gawks a little, getting a bit sweaty. Alex elbows him violently.

"Listen here, Maria Del Diablo." Alex snaps, stepping forward and pointing at Marielena.

"Marielena Del Canto." She stupidly corrects. Can't even take an insult when it's given. How stupid.

"Whatever. Justin may be the nice guy, giving you a place to stay but I'm the alpha female here, and don't you forget it. You keep those water bags beneath layers upon layers of clothing, no sexual ANYTHING while I am living here which, as you should know, is a semi-permanent living arrangement, and if you so much as touch my food, clothes, or beauty supplies, I will take that died mane of yours and rip it from your scalp, are we clear?" Alex snaps.

Justin groans and smacks his forehead. Marielena looks Alex over before releasing a rich laugh, like chocolate that was too chocolately. Alex's eyes narrow sharply and dangerously in anticipation of what was to come. "Justin was right, the drugs have made you needy and temperamental."

Justin winces and closes his eyes, expecting Alex to jump the woman then. But then there's silence and he dares to open his eyes. Alex is staring at him... and the look of absolutely pain is enough to tear his soul in pieces. Oh no. "Alex- I never said that." He defends and she looks to a victoriously standing bronze goddess bathed in the same sunlight that playfully danced across the bed and woke her blissfuly just moments before.

Feeling exposed and shamed, Alex wheels around and runs out. Justin instinctively moves to follow but Marielena's quick hands grab his arm and pulls him back. he turns to glare at her but her face is now sincere and soft. "You have to let her go, Justin. You cant see how unhealthy it is to keep her here, relying only on you! I didn't mean to be so mean but you know what I'm going to school for, why I can't be home... I know more about family and drugs then you do. Let me help you and your sister..." He frowns.

"I know Alex, better then anyone-"

"Then you know keeping her here is wrong for her. Maybe a little while longer but she has to go back to her parents, she's going to have to face those same demons and overcome them without the drugs to prove she's fixed. But you know once you're a recovering addict, you're always a recovering addict... Until you break." She whispers. When did she get this close? Justin sighs and looks away.

"I don't know. There's a lot going on... maybe having you stay here is a bad idea." He had to keep Alex here and happy.

Marielena frowns. "I'll go... but first..." She pulls Justin into a kiss, lacing her fingers through his hair and lifting a leg around his. He resist at first but with her body pressed so close...

He was only human after all. And maybe he could use Marly to scratch the itch and prevent him from making the mistake with Alex.

- -

Harper frowns. "Max, I'm sure she didn't mean she broke up with you, she just wants some progress in your relationship. It's kinda cute really." She soothes.

Max drops his head on the table. "You don't get it, Harper. I love her, I do. I really do! I just can't say it! And there's something weird about her lately and... I can't loose her! Not after everything we've been through already! She's my... my.. soul mate! My reason for being! My oxygen! My sun and moon! I really do love her, Harper!"

Harper's eyes well up and she smiles, confusing the hell out of Max. His eyes widen when he sees her intent and tries to make a run for it but tries too late. Her arms shoot out and pull him into a suffocating embrace. "My Maxi is all grown up and falling in love and talking all romantic!"

"Hey, Harper, thats my Maxi you're suffocating so please, let's keep him alive." Teresa coos. Harper releases Max and sniffles. "And Max, seriously, just go over to Lily's and just tell her how you feel! Whatever secrets she's holding obviously don't change the feelings she has for you and you for her! Your first love is your most powerful, and most memorable!" Teresa makes a nostalgic face. "I can still remember Jose!" She giggles girlishly. "Oh, he was so handsome! The tannest, tallest, sweet talker on the whole island!"

"Puerto Rico?" Harper asks eagerly.

"No, Manhattan! Right here in Spanish Harlem! He was suave and charming! Our romance was explosive but we loved each other!"

"What happened to Jose!" Max mocks on the accent.

Teresa scowls. "He cheated on me with this leggy blonde named Brooke." Teresa says mockingly. "What a jerk." She adds and walks away. Max gives Harper a weary look as she nervously laughs.

"Ignore your mother, you and Lily are different! I can tell! It's like a Disney movie you two! You're meant to be together! I know it!" Harper chirps. Max smiles and scratches the back of his head.

"I think you're right." They hear the door open and they turn expecting to see Jerry return from closing up the shop. No one expects to see Alex looking like she just ran a marathon. Teressa freezes, dropping the bowl of popcorn she was going to bring to Max and Harper.

"Alex?"

"Mommy." Alex sobs and runs into her mother's arms, startling the woman. affection from her daughter had been so long in the past she barely remembered. And to hear her sobbing? Teressa wraps her arms around Alex.

"Sh, mamita, everything's going to be ok. I promise you sweetie. You're home now... you're home."

Max and Harper stare openly with shock. This was not what they expected. Alex to come home this soon? And why was she crying?

- -

Sound off my readers! I feed of your support! =)


	10. Chapter 9 To Be A Ghost

Synopsis

In Brooklyn, Alex is recovering from an epic crash and burn, coming clean and starting fresh with her friends and family but something strange happens to her when she finds herself connecting on a whole new level with her big brother, Justin. And this new development breaks her resolve and brings her demons back with a vengeance. And Justin, battles with an identity crisis the wake of all this.

Meanwhile, back in Manhattan Max and Lily try to be normal again and seem to be getting serious now that the drama in his life has calmed. But there's something Lily is keeping from Max and it may ruin their perfect blossoming romance. And have a big deal to do with what's ultimately happening with Alex and Justin.

And where does Harper, who just came back after choosing to leave rather then deal with Alex's demons, fit in with the new dynamic of the Russos? In turn, how do Teresa and Jerry deal with the truth of what their daughter went through and the ramifications of it?

And of course what is the mystery surrounding Demetri? And will we ever see Leo again? Well, we all know that's a yes!

PAIRING: JAlex, but angsty JAlex and Mily (Max & Lily) or Maly, or Lix? Lax? ....

- - -

Chapter 9 What's It Feel Like To Be A Ghost?

- -

Justin felt like crap afterward and knew there was no shower hot enough to cleanse the dirtiness he felt after sleeping with Marly. As obviously beautiful as the curvy woman was, there was something wrong about trying to use her to not want to sleep with Alex. It was skeevy and Justin didn't like how it made him feel.

He drops his books as he catches sight of Marly crossing the campus and ducks behind a pole.

"You're hiding."

"Yeah I'm hiding." Justin hisses, turning to look into very silvery eyes of a very tall man. Justin swallows. "Professor Avalon."

The very British man chuckles. "From a very fetching young lady at that. Should I be concerned, Master Russo?"

"No, no... sorry. Just having a rough time with my sister and it's making things weird with this girl who's NOT my girlfriend but... Sorry, I ramble when I'm stressed." Justin murmurs.

"Wow, I've never seen such a sweaty individual. You are literally dripping sweat like torrential rainfall! Call me William. She's gone." The professor straightens up and chuckles. "I will seize this opportunity to tell you I won't allow such a bright individual as yourself to drop out of my Medieval Mythologies class."

Justin winces and shakes his head after wiping his forehead. "I've really fallen behind my work, Professor. I mean, seriously. There's a lot going on with my family and I can only afford to carry so many credits."

"Well, things seem to have calmed down if you have girl troubles. Let me help you..." He frowns. "You're too smart, Justin. Special, even. You have great potential. I won't let you waste it. Throw yourself into your studies and the rest of your life will fall into place. I promise."

Justin raises an eyebrow and smiles bashfully, shrugging. "I have to work harder to be half as smart as the other kids in the class. I swear i'm out of my league here..." he confesses a looming insecurity.

William laughs richly, a deep sort of laugh that came from deep within his barrel chest. Justin felt a bit... small next to him. "We could be great chums, if all else fails." Justin chuckles a bit as he begins to walk with his professor. "Do you recall the last lecture you were present for?"

"Ah... Morgan Le Fay, except I don't remember a thing about her."

"Ah a fascinating creature, Morgan Le Fay. The woman in Arthurian legend was a devilish pest to the likes of Merlin and King Arthur. I should recommend you read some of those books I suggested." William pulls out a list and Justin just stares. The professor then rolls his eyes. "I know, the irony. King Arthur, Mists of Avalon, British. Trust me, it's not lost on me. Just take a gander at these tales. Maybe they'll inspire the courage you need to face your problems." He smiles charmingly again and wanders off.

Justin smiles down at the list. He could use the escapism of legend. After a quick stop Justin rushes home, hoping to find Alex but isn't surprised to find she isn't around. So he makes himself a bowl of cereal and sits among his books. Well, at least he had time to read.

- -

Lilith passes the brush along her hair and sighs softly. It felt good to put down the disguise sometimes. And after her fight with Max... She needed to stand in her own skin. Especially today. To see the face she remembered as her own. She stands before the mirror wearing the medieval gown. Her finger tips drift to the choker on her neck. She could feel herself get lost in the memories that flooded overwhelmingly whenever she allowed herself these few vulnerable moments.

She embraces herself, dropping the silver horse hair brush to the carpeted floor. She sighs. What she would give sometimes to go back to those times and try this all over again.

"Another stroll down memory lane? I'm beginning to see a pattern."

Lilith opens her eyes, but she can't reign it in. She's in it, suffocated by the nostalgia. "What could you possibly want from me now, William?" She asks breathlessly. "Being your wife once upon a time means noting now."

"Demetri." He corrects, raising a brow, watching his sister, far gone. "And if you recall, I had no desire to be married with you and neither did you with me." He takes a seat on her bed, watching her. He can almost see the sister he used to push into the mud or off her horse. The sister he was disgusted at the idea of marrying. The sister turned against him after her "Mistress" turned her against him.

Those were foolish days. "William, my brother, my rival, my husband, my nemesis." She turns to give him a stern look. He sighs and shrugs. "Not Demetri. Demetri is a stupid villain's name. Like Dracula, or... Green Goblin!" she snaps.

He chuckles. "You know how things were back then, Lilith. Why we had to marry. To keep magic and magic kind pure, we had to keep it in the family. Our parents were first cousins you know." He holds onto a glowing black and green orb the size of a tennis ball, tossing it from one hand to the next. Of course she knew.

She shoots a glare in his direction. "The King favored us. I had to lie to him."

"The king was a fool, whose wife was knocking boots with one of his men. His favorite, isn't that so? And were you not his lover briefly as well? He did get around." Demetri rises and stands behind his sister. He holds the orb before her.

She looks at it in confusion, lifting her hands toward it as she speaks. "He was a good king, the last great king. What are you up to now, brother?"

"This is just a gift from me to you. Happy Birthday Lilith." She lifts her hands to cup the floating orb. She begins to ask what it was when the world around her shatters away, coming back together... to place her amidst the people of the royal court. Her eyes widen. Was this real?

"Of course it's real. A loop, sister. You know how time travel works, don't you? Think to this day, our wedding day. What you don't remember... is happening now. Took a lot of soul sucking and dark arts to develop this kind of spell you know." As if expecting an applause. The orb becomes an hour glass, small on silver bracelet, the black sands slowing sifting through unaffected by gravity.

"And knowing you, you have your own motives." She murmurs, but she's in her wedding gown and she remembers everyone here... the court, the music, the food. She closes her eyes and inhales the scent deep into her soul. She almost feels 16 again. How excited she was for this reception in the royal castle...

"True, but I didn't need to bring you here. I chose to. Think of it as... a temporary truce." She turns to glare at him but he is standing in his suit and he's handsome and almost that naive charm she remembers in her foolish brother's eyes. The naiveté that left him wide open to the more manipulative charms of Her Lady. "A dance?"

"How much time do I have?" She asks as he pulls her in his arms and they begin to dance. He shrugs.

"I don't know. I don't remember the entire evening."

"Me neither."

"Do you remember the morning?"

"Vaguely but enough to know I was then and not now... I'm confused." She frowns. She rests her forehead against his chin. Centuries away from here, Lilith never had the an inclination of being back here. "Why are we here? I know she's here, isn't she?"

"Yes, Nimue is here but no, that's not why I came here." He adds before Lilith can inquire further.

"What do you hope to accomplish, William." She demands suddenly with nervous concern. "Why can't you just let her go and move on with your life!" She grabs his face and pulls him close to her. "Let this go, this hate that has made you into this monster in the future..."

His face distorts into the ice cold malicious creature she knows now as Demetri. "No. She should have chosen me, you know it."

"Who would chose a humble wizard like you over the great Merlin, William!"

"Says the woman who chose a king then a servant over me. And this Max fellow is no better." He retorts dismissively.

"You're my brother, ew!" She hits his arm. She glares up almost childishly defiant. "You were just as annoyed at this arrangement as I was! Who knew we'd be the only ones in our generation, orphans even! And Arthur is a great man, brave and true! And butlers now aren't what butlers are in the future! And Max is a great-"

"Boy?"

"William!" She scoffs and rolls her eyes. "You pushed me into mud, put chickens in bed while I slept! Snakes in the bath while I bathed! Worms in my food!"

Demetri chuckles proudly, a little warmth back in his face. "Those were damn good pranks."

"And it's that mischievous prankster that appealed to the mischievous prankster in Nimue... but come on, interest cannot overpower true love."

"Love? I don't want love, Lilith. I want possession, I want her power... And I will have it." He whispers so close. He then turns and slips into the crowd.

"No, William!!" Lilith calls, and moves to follow him but is pulled back as someone grabs her hand. She turns and stares...

At none other then King Arthur himself. Her heart flutters. He's so young. So handsome. "Your Highness!" She drops into a curtsy instantly, a little sloppy due to being out of practice. He wasn't at the reception, was he? She can barely remember this night.

"Lady Le Fay." A quiet greeting. She feels her face flush.

"I prefer my new surname, Avalon. After the lake that gave you Excalibur. My... husband and I will carry this name through generations. Also... I rather not be associated with my... sister, Morgan." She whispers.

"Avalon? It sounds strong and proper, for a lovely couple. I swore you and your husband were siblings?" He asks more quietly as he easily pulls her into position for a waltz. She stares up into his kind thin face.

"Ah well, William's family took me in when I was young. As you know, I was orphaned young. Tragically his parents passed to later. All we had was each other a promise made... before I knew you. " She slides her hand free. She frowns, meeting the king's gaze. "Being his wife was a natural progression. Your court has been kind to us, to me. I hope my husband learns much from Merlin."

This was so hard, even though so much time had passed. Even though he was only the first of many loves she would encounter in her long long life.

"And you?"

"Me? What about me, sir." She averts her gaze as they move from the dance floor and to a more secluded corner.

"Morgan has already been under Merlin's tutelage. I wish to not be like my sister." She whispers.

"Merlin will have his hands full with your brother and finishing with Lady Le Fay. However, I have brought someone with me today who would love to meet you, Lilith..." Nimue! She forgot this was the night she met the Lady of the Lake for the first time. "Do come find me when you have finished with your guests?"

"Yes... I will try." She whispers and watches him turn to leave. Whoa. Now that much makes sense. She gathers her skirt. She hated lying to the King, and centuries of living didn't change that.

Now to find her brother before he did damage. She turns and bumps into someone.

"The lovely bride!"

"Sorry no time, gotta find my good for nothing spouse." She blinks, realizing she slipped into a modern tone and dialect. She wheels around, flushed, facing the perplexed face of... Lucan! This was where they first met... Two exes in one night? SHe shudders.

"I'm really sorry... but I can't... Sorry!" She wheels around and rushes away. Time traveling sucks! Lucan would later tell her of the first time he laid eyes on her and she would have to confess to not remembering him at all.

Now she knows why.

- -

It was yet another sob fest when Alex got home and told her mother everything, baby included, brother kissing excluded. They stayed up all night in Alex's old room (it was weird how she felt like she had out grown this very room) and just talked and cried and mended that terrible rift between them.

Alex felt empowered again. So that morning she had her mother's eggs and Jerry didn't quite know why Alex was back and in her mother's good graces but he didn't question it. He just wanted his precious princess to be happy and safe again.

"We'll figure this out together, mija, trust me. First thing's first. I will talk to your father. It'll be hard for him to hear and you need to rest. As soon as he recovers, we're going to get my grandson, you hear? There' s no reason for a child born from my sweet daughter... to be raised by strangers!" Teresa could feel the emotion cinch her chest and Alex's eyes glossed over seeing it.

"But he's with a good family, mom. I don't think I want to take him away from that. I can't give Leo the life he deserves."

"But you have us to help you!"

"I'm 17, I have to go back to finish school... I just can't, not now. Maybe never. I'll do better next chance I have to be a mom." Alex promises, but not looking up to see her mother.

"Bay, look at me. Look up." Teresa lifts Alex's chin, to gaze into her broken gaze. "Look at you, Alex. even as you say it, you know a part of you is with that child. You made... a stupid choice, but got a beautiful baby boy for it. You'll never be complete without him, nena."

Alex shakes her head and chokes out a weary laugh. "Mom, trust me, I'm not ready for that. I have too much going on. Like, right now, I have to go make up with Justin."

"I'm surprised it took this long for you two to have the kind of fight that sent you running. You two always fought as kids!" Teresa sighs and pinches Alex's cheek. "Let me pack some food for the two of you. And make sure you let him have his fun, he should have girls over at that bachelor pad of his, not sisters."

Alex smiles and nods. "Yeah I know..." Alex endures more mommy advice but with great relief Teresa leaves the baby topic alone. The topper ware is packed full with all kinds of reheat-able home cooked deliciousness. And Alex was on her way again, on a train back to Brooklyn before Max got home.

It was nearly 4 when she got to the apartment and realized she didn't have the keys. She waves her hand at the lock, hearing the click and smiles. It felt kinda nice to have her magic back. She slides the door open and shuffles in. "I'm home, so don't be naked you whore!" She calls aggressively.

"Marly's gone." Justin calls from the ground.

"Who said I was talking about the street walker?" She glares at Justin and drops the plastic bag of left overs onto the breakfast island. Justin looks up in confusion.

"You went back home? Why?" He asks, frowning as he walks toward her. "Forget it, I don't care why. I'm just glad you came back. Look, about yesterday-"

"Whatever, Justin, I'm over it. Whatever pillow talk you have between you and the ... the, ugh I'm running out ways to call her a slut. The point, I don't care. If you had to talk someone cause it was so bad to have me around then fine." She shrugs and begins to micro wave one of the better dishes and while that heats up, proceeds to freeze the others.

"That's not how it was. I kept blowing her off, or leaving our.. dates I guess they were, early and I told her it was for you... That you needed my help. She just assumed, her mother's an alcoholic and her sister's in jail for drug possession. Her thesis will be the psychosis of a drug addict, Alex. She assumed."

He walks around the island. "Alex, I would never share with anyone anything that was private or precious to you."

Alex scoffs. "I don't care that people know I'm a recovering addict, Justin. Look, let's just..." She trails off and walks pass him to the living room.

"Oh, I've been catching up on homework, sorry for the mess." Justin offers, confused.

"Are these hers?" Alex chokes, holding a lacey blue panty. Justin pales. Alex tosses them at him and he jumps away from it.

"Wait, I can explain!"

"Save it!" She yells, storming into the bed room and closing the door behind her, locking it. He frowns and leans against the door. He winces as he hears her cry. Oh no. Alex...

"Alex, open the door... Alex, please... this is important..."

"Go away! You suck!" She yells, kicking the door.

"Fine! No, Alex! Damn it! Stop this!" He tosses magic to unlock the door but a flash of hers shoots out to counter... except it happens again. Their magic collides and causes this spectacular show of color. He frowns looks down to her on the floor.

She scowls. "That's getting old." She gets up and turns toward the bathroom, but seeing her intent, Justin launches himself across his bed and catches her arm and yanks her down to him.

"Oof, Justin!" She shrieks in frustration. "Don't touch me!"

"Shut up woman and let me speak!"

"Demetri did all the talking! About how special I was, and how the girl he slept with was nothing but a reminder of how much more special I was!" She sobs, yanking herself away. "I will not be that stupid-"

"This. Is. Different. Alex!" Justin grabs her face. "Demetri was some old creepy bastard trying to take advantage of you... I'm your brother, I have always been and will always be your brother. And what you keep demanding of me defies all rational and logical reason! Alex... this is wrong, by all laws and religions... this is wrong."

"But Justin-"

"I'm not done. It's wrong... but I can't stop thinking about you. Being with Marielena felt wrong, terrible and void and nothing like kissing you... touching you..." Alex freezes, staring openly at Justin as he speaks, eyes closed and clearly fighting to find the courage to say all this.

"What are you saying, Justin?"

"I'm saying... if you can bare keeping this a secret until we figure this out... I'm willing to, no... I need to try. I need you Alex." And just like that her heart soared and her spirits rose. She feels her eyes swell with tears.

"You have no idea how badly this was all killing me, Justin. Do you think it's easy for me to feel these things for you?" She sobs. "To feel safe and loved by only your brother? You do these things to me.. not even Demetri had this power over me." She whispers. "Justin." She wraps her arms around his neck and presses her body against his, laying over him.

And this time it was perfect. There was passion and fire but there was this new certainty, an assurance that this was more then a physical impulse. They were no longer brother and sister. And she was damn determined to undo anything that Marly did to him.

It was more then an afternoon delight. It was like in the story, when the prince finally marries the princess. Magical.

- -

"Merlin..." Nimue whispers, smiling. "I have found you yet again. Should I trap you again?" She coos.

The powerful older wizard gazes at her with bright blues eyes. "I am due for another vacation."

Her brown eyes sparkle back at him and her smirk melts into a sincere smile. "Do come back and see me soon. I have found someone to replace me... With what's come..."

"She will persevere, even if she is not as observant as I would have hoped for..."

"The king is so young!" Nimue changes the topic, turning to face the gardens. "Is he a good king?"

"He is." He responds easily, with pride.

"Why is he here?" She asks.

"He is smitten with your future protege."

"She is a witch, Merlin. A married witch."

"I know. But as you know, in this court, marriage only ensures adultery." He says heavily. Nimue chuckles and reaches out to touch the bearded wizard's cheek. He dips his head to bring their lips together.

"Ahem." Lilith stands and stares. It hits her. "This is it, isn't it... where it all starts. What sets it all in motion." She moves forward and they both simply smile at her. "Whatever happens tonight has already happened."

"Yes, you powers of observation are duly noted." Merlin nods.

"Why is William here?" She turns to the Lady of the Lake. "For your power?"

"Not mine. You know who has my power already... You've lived so long believing it was me he lusted for... I do appreciate the compliment, however."

"Then whose..." Even as she asks it dawns on her. The most powerful witch that ever was... She turns to stare at Merlin who nods and frowns. "... Mine, not mine but... My sister's, Morgan's! Oh crap." Lilith closes her eyes and disappears.

Merlin looks to Nimue wearily. "Do you really trust her to take care of us?"

She simply smiles and nods. "I do."

- -

Ok, well I have taken some GREAT liberties with Arthurian legend and I have dropped several hints but things should be pieced together now!

I will continue Jalex's attempts at being together and tie up Lilith & Demetri/William's time traveling in the following chapter.

I hope this is consistent. I'm cracking my skull trying to make all this make sense! Direction it's going, yay or nay?

R & R

- SD -


End file.
